Rise of a Bounty Hunter
by Talonfire
Summary: Young Jango Fett witnesses the death of his parents in a war between the Mandalores and the Death Watch mercenary clans, sad, and angry he is taken in by Mandalorian Commander Jaster Mereel and becomes a Cadet in the mercenary army.
1. Chapter 1: Battle at Concorde Dawn

Disclaimer: Star Wars, Jango Fett, and all related characters belong to Lucasfilm. Star Wars: Bounty Hunter and all of its related characters belong to Lucasarts Entertainment Company.  
  
Introduction: As some of you know, Jango Fett was recently given background information on Lucasarts' Star Wars: Bounty Hunter website. In this story I will combine that biography with my own ideas to create a more detailed background story. I hope all of you fellow Jango and Star Wars fans will like this one. Anyway, let's get this show on the road.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Rise of a Bounty Hunter  
  
Chapter 1: Battle at Concorde Dawn  
  
Laser fire filled the air as civillians fled the streets and into the supposive safety of their homes. The two warring factions clashed in a battle of supremacy, two mercenary factions, the Mandalores and the Death Watch. A few families were not out of the way yet however. The war between the Mandalores and Death Watch was a truly barbaric thing to see for anyone observing from even a safe distance. The Mandalores kept marching forward in their high tech armor that was covered in symbols of their clan. The Death Watch was less high tech but even so, they had the same fighting enthusiasm that the Mandalores had. The Death Watch commander stood on top of fallen rubble ordering his forces. "This is our finest hour men! Slaughter everyone foolish enough to oppose us! Let the streets of this city be covered with the bodies of our Mandalore enemy." The commander shouted.  
  
One family sat on the sidelines huddled together hoping that they would survive the conflict. A man who was at least 6'1" stood in front of a woman and a boy who was no older than ten. All three of them wore clothes that said they were average citizens of Concorde Dawn. The boy and woman had a fairly dark complexion while the man has a light one.  
  
The battle raged on for thirty more minutes, the family still remained there and looked up when the firing stopped. The Mandalores were defeated, the casualties? Who knows. The Death Watch commander observed the carnage and laughed. "All right boys, let's level this city."  
  
The Death Watch troopers started storming buildings and blaster fire mixed with the screams of civillians could be heard. Three troopers approached the small family and glared at them menacingly. "All right you sorry bunch of Dianoga snacks, stand up!" The head trooper shouted.  
  
The male stood up holding his hands up and the female and the boy did the same. "You can do what you want with me, but let my family go." The male said with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Shut up, orders are orders. Fire." The head trooper snarled.  
  
All three troopers fired their blaster rifles at the man. He let out a cry of pain and fell backwards to the ground. The female screamed and the boy stepped backwards.  
  
"Get out of here Jango! Go!" The female shouted.  
  
"Damn stupid civillians. Kill them both!" The leader yelled.  
  
Jango ran down the street sidewalk as he heard blaster fire and the scream of his mother. Tears formed in his eyes as he heard more blaster fire, he quickly wiped them away. A few lasers shots were fired his way, they missed him. He heard even more shots fired and fell to the ground holding on to his leg. He noticed a large hole in his right pant leg and a large burn on his skin. The boy quickly crawled into the near by building. Suddenly the sounds of laser fire filled the air again, Jango slowly looked outside to see more Mandalores appear on the battlefield. He heard the Death Watch commander curse and retreat leaving his men to die. The Mandalores, this time, quickly overpower the Death Watch troops. 'Clever, they let them think they won and used that against them in another wave...' Jango thought to himself. He heard footsteps nearing his location. "Life signs coming from this direction, sir." He heard a voice say.  
  
Jango crawled backwards. 'Why should I bother to escape... I have nothing to live for anymore...' As he finished his thoughts two Mandalorian warriors appeared at the entrance of the building. One who is fairly tall stands in front of another who was slightly shorter. The one in the front stood straight wearing black armor with a brown border surrounding his helmet visor. "Hey, kid, are you okay?" The black armored figure asked. 'These guys are more merciful than the other side...' Jango thought to himself.  
  
"Does it look like it!?" Jango snaped realizing that may not have been the wisest thing to say.  
  
"This kid has spirit, don't you think so Geris?" The leader said facing in the other Mandalores direction.  
  
The other Mandalore, wearing brown armor with a red border surrounding his visor looks to his Commander and gave a simple and calm reply "Yeah."  
  
"I like that. I am Jaster Mereel, Commander of the Mandalorian mercenary group. What about you kid?" The Mandalore asked.  
  
"Jango... Jango Fett." Jango said eying the warrior suspiciously.  
  
The Mandalore kneeled down and looked at Jango in the face. "How about we get you out of here and get you fixed up back at our main ship?" Jaster asked.  
  
"What do you want out of me?" Jango asked looking even more suspicious at the warrior.  
  
"Heh" The Mandalore laughed a bit. "Don't worry about that right now, let's just help you out there Jango. Just trust me." Jaster finished. He looked around "Where are your parents?"  
  
"Dead, Mereel..." Jango responded.  
  
"..." A few moments of silence pass then Jaster spoke "Let's get you to our ship. Oh! You can call me Jaster." Then the warrior looked at his friend "All right Geris, have the retreating Death Watch ships been destroyed?" He asked.  
  
"No, sir. The Command ship escaped, but the rest were destroyed by our ships." The other Mandalore replied.  
  
"All right then, let's go." Jaster said.  
  
Jaster picked up Jango like hes a little kid much to Jango's anger. The Mandalore's left the city, and boarded their transports, and then left the planet of Concorde Dawn. While they approached the main ship Jango gazed out the window and looked upon the world while thoughts of his future rushed into his head. The transport entered the hangar of the Mandalorian Command ship. The once average boy, Jango Fett, with no friends or family left alive, he also had no idea where his destiny would take him. Tears once again filled his eyes...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Note: Jango may look like a wimp now, but over time in the clan of the Mandalores he will become battle hardened as you may expect, into the cold hearted killer we see in Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Reviews (Good and bad) would be greatly appreciated, also it will let me know people are actually reading the story giving me the enthusiasm to continue this story. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Outcast and the Mercenary

Disclaimer: Jango Fett and all related characters belong to Lucasfilm.  
  
Introduction: First of all I'd like to thank starphoenix23 for reviewing, it is greatly appreciated. All right, this next chapter, to give a brief summary will focus primarily on character development, so don't expect any action in this chapter. Sorry action fans.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 2: The Outcast and the Mercenary  
  
Jango sat alone in the medical lab aboard the Mandalore flagship, the Huntress. Jango looked around while sitting up in bed holding his bandaged leg with his right hand. "You should not irritate the wound any further, sir." A metallic female voice came from another room, the clan's very own medical droid.  
  
"I'll survive." Jango shot back looking at the medical droid through the doorway irritated at it's nagging.  
  
The droid itself was a rather small humanoid shaped design, two green glowing eyes, the rest of it was a dull gray however. Jango gazed out the window by his bed and marvelled at the stars, he always wanted to leave his homeworld and explore the galaxy, he wanted adventure. Jango pushed some of his dark brown hair away from his brown eyes and continued to look out the window. A minute later the medical bay door opened and a man stepped in. Jango looked to the visitor to see a tall man, about 5'8", step inside. Jango observed him further, he had black hair and gray eyes and a light complexion, he seemed to have an emotionless look on his face. He looked at Jango and smiled a bit. "You haven't seen me outside of my armor yet have you? I'm sure you can recognize my voice." The man said with his slight Corsucant accent.  
  
"Jaster?" Jango asked.  
  
"Well done." Jaster answered "So, are you feeling any better?" He asked with slight concern in his voice.  
  
"Does it matter?" Jango asked in an annoyed tone at being treated like a child, even though he knew himself he was one.  
  
"You are a guest in the presence of my clan Jango, the least you could do is show some respect." Jaster said back with an angry expression on his face.  
  
"Sorry, sir..." Jango shot back looking down calmly with a slight presence of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Jaster looked down and shakes his head and smiles a bit. He looked back at Jango with a serious expression, a few moments of silence passed. "Listen Jango, I'm sorry about your parents I know it must be hard for you. I went through a similar situation as you when I got word that my father was killed in battle. He was the previous Commander of the Mandalore mercenary clan, Dergiss Mereel."  
  
"What about your mother?" Jango asked with a curious look on his face.  
  
"My father told me she died when giving birth, in all honesty I don't know how much of that is true, and I guess I'll never know." Jaster answered with an emotionless tone.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Jango replied.  
  
"Don't be, what has passed has passed, we must look at matters now and matters in the future, there is no time to dwell upon things that have already occured."  
  
"I'm an orphan now, I guess I could return to my family's farm but there would be nothing there considering it was destroyed in an attack by those other guys..." Jango said looking down, sad.  
  
"Those other guys, are our rivals, the Death Watch. They have been at war with us for generations, rivals for work. Their leader is Farik Goron, a real nasty piece of work, I guess you could say we Mandalores are also cold hearted killers but we never raised our weapons to civillians. Don't you have any friends that could take you in?"  
  
"No... I had no friends, I was always worried about going outside... You know, in case they showed up."  
  
"Who is they?" Jaster asked with an interested look on his face.  
  
"Our farm wasn't far from the city, so we often had gangs from the city around our property."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"I was always alone, well except for my parents, but they were the only ones who actually cared about me." Jango added.  
  
Silence once again returns for a few moments then Jaster broke the silence. "I know what it is like to grow up alone, I was raised with this very fleet right here, everyone was older than me."  
  
"When did you start training to be a member of this clan?" Jango asked with a curious look.  
  
"When I was sixteen. My father said that I had the blood of a Mereel and that I would eventually be the next Commander of the Mandalorian clan. He was right... I was promoted to Commander right after he died, I was about twenty one then. That was" A few moments of silence pass as Jaster collects his thoughts "about five years ago. I have led this clan ever since."  
  
"Is this Goron guy skilled at his work?" Jango asked.  
  
"Very, that is why the Death Watch have been our rivals for generations. Don't get any ideas for revenge kid, Farik is not a guy to mess with, I've seen him in action."  
  
Tears start to form in Jango's eyes and he shouted at Jaster "I don't care how dangerous he is! He killed my family and destroyed my home! I will find him and kill him whether you decide to help or not!" After finishing Jango quickly wiped away his tears.  
  
Jaster looks at Jango with an expression that showed he was thinking about something. After a minute he spoke "Okay, I don't want you to go off and get yourself killed, so tell you what Jango, you can join our clan if you wish. We'll train you and you and you can travel with us, and we can all fight together against Death Watch, possibly even end this long clan war. What do you say?"  
  
Jango sniffed a bit then responded "Really? You'll take me in?"  
  
"Sure, I'll take you in personally and raise you like a father would a son."  
  
With that Jaster kneeled down beside Jango and the two hugged for a few moments. Jango Fett's many trials would begin here, when his foster father would sign him up as a Cadet for the mercenary clan known only as the Mandalores.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Note: The father and son type relationship between Jango and Jaster will of course continue as Jaster shows Jango the tools of the trade to being a good mercenary in the next chapter. Until then, reviews will like last time be greatly appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Renegade

Disclaimer: Jango Fett, Star Wars, and all related characters belong to Lucasfilm. Star Wars: Bounty Hunter and all related characters belong to Lucasarts Entertainment Company.  
  
Introduction: This chapter was originally going to be longer and actually have the mission, but I decided to cut it down, it is already longer than the previous two chapters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 3: The Renegade  
  
Jaster Mereel walked to the bridge of the Mandalorian Command ship Huntress in what seemed to be a hurry. He entered the room and a small man with red hair and brown eyes walked up to him. "Commander, we've got a mission." The red haired man said with a fearful expression on his face.  
  
Jaster, still calm replied with "I don't remember authorizing anyone to find us work Lieutenant."  
  
"Well... Someone did... Sir..." The red haired man responded.  
  
"Who? There is no reason to be scared Lieutenant."  
  
"He said if I talked he'd kill me!"  
  
Jaster quickly grabbed the scared man and looked at him with a look in his eyes showing he was furious. "If you don't tell me; I'll kill you."  
  
Jaster released the red haired fellow; he walked back a bit and cleared his throat then spoke. "Montross, sir."  
  
"That's what I thought." Jaster said still furious.  
  
He started walking out of the room when the red haired man spoke again. "You're not going to yell at him about it are you sir!? He'll know that I told you!"  
  
Jaster just cocked his head to the side facing the red haired man "Trust me, he has done many stupid things, but he is not stupid enough to murder a comrade in cold blood." With that Jaster left the bridge. The red haired man returned to his station.  
  
Jango, now up and walking was unpacking the things that the Mandalore's were able to find at his old home and placing them in storage areas around his new room. After placing some shirts in a closet he closed the door then walked over to his bed and fell backwards upon it. He has been moving in for a week now, he was up and walking about nine days ago. A few minutes passed when the room door opened up and a man, about 5'9" with light brown hair and green eyes walked into the room. "Geris, what brings you here?" Jango said while sitting up facing the visitor.  
  
"You may be seeing us in action sooner than we thought, one of our best men seemed to have signed us up for a mission without consulting Commander Mereel." Geris said in a disapproving tone.  
  
"Really? Who?" Jango said with excitement in his voice.  
  
Geris, seeing Jango's excitement replied with "Don't get any ideas Jango, you're just observing this time. You are way too young to go on killing sprees. Anyway, it doesn't matter who did it now does it? The Commander is sorting him out as we speak." Shortly after he mumbles "Like that will help..." Then he walks out of the room.  
  
Jango looks at the now closed door in confusion and decides to get back to unpacking, now eagerly awaiting the assignment that the clan has been signed up for.  
  
A tall man, about 6'0" with natural white hair was sitting down in his room polishing medals when the door opened. The man turned around and sayid in a deep voice "Why Commander Mereel, what brings you to my room?"  
  
"You know very well what brings me to your room, Montross." Jaster says in an angry voice.  
  
"No, I am afraid I do not."  
  
"Don't play innocent with me Montross. You signed us up for a mission without consulting me first-" then Jaster raised his voice "Again!"  
  
"Now Commander, it's a simple covert mission for a Governor. Nothing to over react about."  
  
Jaster still with a raised voice shouted "You don't seem to be listening to me, you never do anything you are ordered to, instead you do the exact opposite! You act like you're the Commander of this clan!"  
  
Montross, with this, raised his voice and gave a threatening look "Now you listen to me, Jaster Mereel, I should be the Commander of this clan! I am a far better warrior than you! You haven't even been paying attention to the morale of your men! You've been spending more time with that farmboy!"  
  
Jaster, in a more calm voice said "You leave Jango out of this, he has had a hard time getting over the grief of his parents deaths."  
  
Montross stood up and walked over to Jaster and in his face spoke in a calm and threatening voice "I could care less about him, you know as well as I do we need money to keep our stockpile's at an acceptable level. I'm not about to sit around while my comrade's start to starve to death."  
  
Jaster now using a threatening and calm voice countered back "Tell me Montross, since when did you care about your comrades lives? We lost many good men down there at Concorde Dawn because of your tactics. Someone as old as you should know discipline by now, shame that even Jango knows how to listen loyally, and he is only ten. If you added yourself to the mission roster, you shall be removed at once. When you learn to respect your Commander's orders you will be permitted to leave this ship." With that Jaster stormed out of the room. Montross looked at his rack of vibro-axes on the wall and in a fit of rage knocked them off their posts.  
  
Jaster, now wearing his black armor walked onto the bridge with Jango beside him in simple clothing. "Was Montross removed from the mission roster?" Jaster asked the Captain.  
  
"Yes sir, we replaced him with Geris." The Captain responded.  
  
Shortly after the Captain finished his sentence the brown armored Geris walked onto the bridge. "Commander." Geris said while giving a Mandalorian salute.  
  
Jaster returned the gesture and replied "This is a simple assassination mission Yamov, we have to rely more on stealth here than firepower."  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
"Jango, this mission may be a dangerous mission. Are you sure you want to come?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of a little laserfire." Jango answered.  
  
"A 'little'?" Jaster gives a chuckle. "Our mission is to assassinate a Governor's enemy who is well guarded, there may be more than a 'little' laserfire." He finished.  
  
"I'm not afraid."  
  
"Well then, you have changed a lot since we found you haven't you?" Geris said with laughter in his voice.  
  
Jango shot back a threatening look. "All right you two, the sooner we get this over with the better. We've got to hurry and get to traffic control at Coruscant before the air traffic is murder."  
  
"We're going to Coruscant!?" Jango asked excited.  
  
"Yeah, that is where the Governor and his target are. All right, we already have the coordinates of a good landing site in our transport. Let's get this show on the road." As soon as Jaster finished the trio left the bridge.  
  
A few minutes later the three Mandalores were at the cockpit of a small transport. "All systems on line Yamov?"  
  
"All systems on line Commander." Geris responded.  
  
With that the transport rose off of the hangar floor and flew between the opened doors of the bay. In a few minutes the transport arrived at the traffic control station. "Identify yourselves transport."  
  
Jaster answered with "Simple merchant transport."  
  
"All right, you are free to land."  
  
As the transport entered the city Jango spoke "Why did you just lie to those people?"  
  
"You've got a lot to learn about mercenary work Jango, if we said we were Mandalore's we would have probally been driven off." Jaster replied.  
  
"I thought you guys said you were not that brutal?" Jango countered with another question.  
  
"..." Jaster remained silent while piloting the transport.  
  
"Listen kid... Don't disturb the Commander when he is piloting a transport through Coruscant. It requires concentration." Geris said.  
  
"All right, this is the landing zone. The sooner we get this over with and receive our payment the better." Jaster said while landing the transport.  
  
After the transport landed the rear door opened and the two armored Mandalore's and the unarmored boy stepped out. "We don't want to draw much attention, so don't fire unless you absolutely need to." Jaster said while turning around to face his partners.  
  
"Won't firing at our target make a lot of noise?" Jango asked curious.  
  
"Jango, my boy, there are more ways to kill a man than to blast him into oblivion." Jaster said then continued with "Okay, let's go."  
  
Another transport landed on a landing pad directly parallel to the other. A figure stepped out covered in a blanket of darkness and watched as the group travelled torwards their destination.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- 


	4. Chapter 4: The Smugglers

Disclaimer: Jango Fett, Star Wars, and all related characters belong to Lucasfilm. Star Wars: Bounty Hunter and all related characters belong to Lucasarts Entertainment Company.  
  
Introduction: This time there will be fighting, Jaster and Geris will show what being a Mandalore Mercenary is all about as they continue their mission to assassinate the enemy of a Governor who is currently unknown to them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 4: The Smugglers  
  
Jango would have loved to explore more of Coruscant but Jaster and Geris insisted that they completed the mission with as little notice as possible, this ment travelling through the dark alleys where most would rather stay away. "We should be almost there, Commander." Geris said.  
  
"The complex is just up ahead, stay sharp, both of you." Jaster said.  
  
"Why must we remain hidden?" Jango asked.  
  
"Because there are multiple factions on Coruscant that are not exactly our friends. We have had... Confrontations with some in the past." Jaster answered.  
  
"Like the Jedi." Geris finished.  
  
"The Jedi!?" Jango shouted.  
  
"Hey quiet down!" Jaster said in a loud whisper then returned to a normal voice. "The Jedi believe we are just a minor problem, nothing more." Jaster finished.  
  
"Then why did they arrest a few of our men on Chandrilla Commander!?" Geris questioned in a challenge like fashion.  
  
"This is not the time let alone place for this discussion Geris, we have a job to do. Remember that."  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
The group continued walking in the darkness for a few minutes until they arrived at a large condemned building. It didn't seem like there was anyone inside the way it was so dark. The building was average sized, not too large, not too small. The group snuck around a corner and stopped at the rear doors.  
  
"You think they will let us in if we knock?" Jaster asked jokingly.  
  
"Yeah sure, why not?" Geris laughed going along with the joke.  
  
Jango just looked blankly at Jaster not getting what was funny about it. "All right Jango, this may either be a trap or it is some crime group's headquarters. This is going to be dangerous, and considering this is a warehouse we are not exactly going to be able to use stealth if we are detected once." Jaster said while taking out two blaster pistols.  
  
"Am I going in too?" Jango asked.  
  
"Won't that be a little dangerous, kid?" Geris asked.  
  
"If you go in Jango, be sure to stay near one of us at all times, we may end up getting seperated if the fighting gets rough."  
  
"Yeah, we can do more damage that way." Geris added. Jaster slowly climbed up a rusty old ladder that was not very far from the rear doors.  
  
"All right Jango, stay close to me." Geris said while opening the rear door holding his blaster rifle.  
  
Geris stepped in and quickly looked around. Jango walked in slowly behind him. "Try not to make too much noise." Geris whispered to Jango.  
  
The two slowly walked around ready for anything when Jango heard something. "There is someone below us!" Jango whispered loudly.  
  
"Shh!" Geris moved torwards a small grating in the floor with light rushing up through the rusty surface. "Stay close Jango." Geris looked through the grating to see two men in average clothing talking.  
  
"So, when is that Governor going to crack?" The left one asked facing the other.  
  
"Stubborn, we may have to go through with the blackmailing after all." The right one replied in a harsh tone.  
  
"Heh, let's get to the meeting room." The left one said.  
  
"So, that's it. That Governor wants us to kill this guy before he gets blackmailed. You hear that Commander?" Geris said over his helmet communicator.  
  
"Loud and clear, I'm on my way. Stay sharp." Jaster said over the comm.  
  
Geris gripped his blaster rifle tighter and looked at Jango. "Things are about to get a little messy, kid, we're going to have to get out of here quickly after it's done. No doubt the local authorities will respond... The Jedi won't be far behind either if they hear Mandalores were behind this."  
  
Suddenly a hand grabbed Geris' shoulder from behind. Jango stepped back with a scared look on his face and Geris swung around aiming his rifle at the person. "Calm down Yamov, a little jumpy aren't we?" The person said while stepping into a little bit of light revealing him to be Jaster.  
  
"Commander, don't do that!" Geris complained.  
  
Jaster swung one of his pistols around. "Let's go take care of that blackmailer." Jaster said moving back into the darkness. "I don't think the nightvision feature will reveal us Geris, so don't worry about using it." Jaster finished.  
  
With that the trio moved onward through the darkness watching their steps very carefully. They arrived at two average sized doors and carefully, Jaster pushed the button to open it. The door swooshed open to reveal a large lit chamber with a large metal catwalk above holding a few followers of this organization. The ground was also covered with them, and at the center of the top catwalk stood the leader who was giving a speech. "This was reckless..." Geris said to Jaster.  
  
"It was the only way in." Jaster calmly replied back holding both of his pistols at the ready.  
  
The leader of the smugglers who noticed his guests looked down upon the three and shouted "What is the meaning of this!? Who are you!?"  
  
Jaster, Geris, and Jango all walked into the large chamber all faces looking at them. "We're here to make sure your silenced." Jaster said pointing to the shocked smuggler leader.  
  
"I guess Governor Jerin must have hired you. No matter, you are mistaken however mercenaries..." The leader then pointed at the black armored Jaster "You are the ones who shall be silenced."  
  
All of the smugglers pulled out their guns. "This is unfair, Commander." Said Geris while looking around.  
  
Jaster held up his two blasters and said "Your right... Maybe we should use melee weapons?" Jaster joked then finished with "You take the ground level guys Geris, I'll cover you by taking down the catwalk snipers."  
  
"Watch out Commander, the leader is up there and there is no telling what he-" Geris was cut off by laser bolts flying by them.  
  
"Jango, hide!" Jaster shouted while activating his jetpack and flying up to the lower level of the catwalk.  
  
Jango quickly ran behind a crate and peered over it to watch the unfolding battle. First he observed Geris who was blasting away at smugglerss with his rifle. One ran up behind Geris but shortly before he got close enough to do anything Jango shouted "Geris, behind you!" Geris spun around and punched his attacker in the face. "Thanks, kid!" Geris shouted while returning to battle.  
  
Jaster was slowly ascending the catwalk by blasting any smugglers who got in his way. He fired one blaster at a smuggler above him who let out a scream of pain and fell off the side and onto the floor. He fired the other blaster at a smuggler who was running up behind him, he too fell off the side screaming. One smuggler ran at Jaster with a small bladed weapon, Jaster punched him in the stomach and then spun kicked the smuggler off the catwalk.  
  
Jango meanwhile ran over to one of the fallen bodies and took a blaster from the ground. He picked it up and quickly examined it admist the chaos and aimed it at a smuggler and pulled the trigger. Jango fell back a little not used to the kickback of the weapon, he missed his target the first time. The smuggler turned around to face the boy and aimed his blaster at him. Jango now scared quickly raised the blaster again and fired, while closing his eyes. He heard a thump and opened his eyes to see he did not miss. Shocked he ran over to the corpse and examined it to find out that he was indeed dead. Jango could not believe he just took a life, he may have been a smuggler, but did he deserve this fate?  
  
Jaster who saw Jango's accomplishment looked down and shouted "Nice shot, Jango!" Before resuming his battle. Jaster jetpacked up to the topmost catwalk level and kicked another smuggler off the catwalk while blasting a couple others. The smuggler leader now alone pulled out a blaster and aimed it at Jaster.  
  
"I'll fight you to the end mercenary!" The smuggler leader shouted.  
  
Jaster lifted his arm and shot out a cable that swung around the leader. Jaster tugged on it and the smuggler fell onto the metal catwalk's cold surface. Jaster walked over and holstered his blasters while pulling out a small bladed weapon very similar to the one another mercenary had earlier.  
  
Geris meanwhile was still engaged in his own battle with the smugglers while Jango was now helping, and getting used to taking lives. "Good shot, for a kid, keep it up!" Geris shouted to Jango while fighting smugglers hand to hand.  
  
"Thanks, Geris." Jango shouted while blasting away.  
  
Geris punched a smuggler in the face while Jango blasted one who was aiming at Geris' back. Jango no longer feared killing, he was easily growing used to it in this brutal battle.  
  
"You and me are going to have a little chat, smuggler." Jaster said holding the blade to the smuggler's face.  
  
"I'm not talking Mereel!" The smuggler shouted.  
  
"How do you know my name? You just gave yourself away smuggler, very smart."  
  
"Does it matter? You're not getting anything out of me!"  
  
"We'll see..." Jaster said threateningly as he slowly cut down the smuggler's face, he screamed in pain.  
  
Jango looked up to see what Jaster was doing to the smuggler, while wondering how the man who took him in could be acting so cruel.  
  
"You're not even smugglers are you? You're mercenaries." Jaster said still in a threatening tone.  
  
"We-" The smuggler started but was cut off by a laser shot to the head.  
  
Jaster looked in the direction it came from to see a bronze armored Mandalore with a red border around his visor. "Montross, what the hell are you doing here!?"  
  
"I thought you might need a little help, Commander." Montross said in his usual deep voice.  
  
"As you can see we're doing fine, now explain why you just shot our chance to get answers?"  
  
"Our orders were to kill him, Commander. Not find out why. You know how I like to stick to mission profile." Montross defended.  
  
A laser flew by Jaster's head, he looked down and took out one of his blasters and shot the smuggler, then holstered it and continued his conversation with Montross. "I have reason to believe that this, governor set us up Montross. We could have obtained answers out of that mercenary!"  
  
"Are we going to finish the mission or are you going to continue your lecture Mereel?" Montross taunted.  
  
Jaster just sighed and jumped down to a lower level on the catwalk. Montross did the same.  
  
Jango and Geris were meanwhile fighting side by side. "All of these guys are smugglers Geris!?" Jango shouted.  
  
"I'm starting to wonder, kid." Geris shouted back while firing his blaster rifle. He looked up to see Jaster and Montross arriving to help finish off the smugglers. "Well, well, well; Look whose arrived." Geris said when the two reached their position.  
  
The three mandalore's and Jango quickly finished off the last of the smugglers. Jastor looked at Jango and put his hand on his shoulder. "Good work Jango, you have proven that you are worthy to be one of us. Brave of you to risk your life like that." Jaster said.  
  
Montross looked at Jaster angry at his statement torwards the boy, but was able to hide it under his helmet spoke up. "Maybe we should go talk to that Governor now... Commander."  
  
"Right, and Montross, when we get back to the ship we are going to have a little discussion. Anyway, let's not keep this Governor waiting." Jaster said.  
  
"Not that you care Jaster, I mean when was the last time you bothered to respect any politician?" Geris joked.  
  
"Very dry, Geris, focus on your work." Montross emotionlessly said in Geris' direction.  
  
"Didn't you guys say authorities would be here soon?" Jango asked.  
  
"You're right, let's get out of here." Jaster replied.  
  
The four mercenaries left the warehouse and returned to the shadows on their way to the Governor Jerin's place of staying while on Coruscant. Governor Jerin, the governor of a small city on Chandrilla.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Note: These past two chapters may have focused around Jaster a lot but the next one will once again return to Jango as the primary focus. 


	5. Chapter 5: Deception

Disclaimer: Jango Fett, Star Wars, and all related characters belongs to Lucasfilm. Star Wars: Bounty Hunter and all related characters belongs to Lucasarts Entertainment Company.  
  
Introduction: Now the story will switch back to focusing on Jango after the group confronts governor Jerin then returns to The Huntress.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Deception  
  
Governor Jerin, a tall male human with blond hair and blue eyes was packing his things when the door to his room swooshed open. Jerin, shocked turned around to face three Mandalores and a small boy. "Why, Mereel leader of the Mandalore clan; this is an unexpected surprise!" Jerin stated in a innocent like tone.  
  
Jango looked at the governor with an evil stare. "What's your problem, kid?" The governor looked back in a calm tone.  
  
Jaster placed his hand on Jango's shoulder in signal for him to calm down. "Governor Jerin I presume."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We took care of the... Criminals." Jaster answered.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I don't have the payment with me."  
  
"What!? You sent us down here to kill those guys and you didn't even stick to your end of the deal!?" Montross shouted while raising his blaster rifle.  
  
Jaster held up his arm in signal for Montross to hold fire. He walked over to Jerin and in a cold and emotionless voice said "We have reason to believe you set us up Jerin. Those guys did not fight like smugglers but like mercenaries."  
  
"He was persistant in getting you to go down there, sir." Montross said.  
  
"I assure you Commander Mereel there was no intention at all!" Jerin said in a panic.  
  
"You sold out some of our men back on Chandrilla too didn't you?" Geris asked in an angry tone.  
  
"No! I had noth-" Jerin started but was cut off by Jaster punching him in the stomach.  
  
Jerin stepped back from the black armored warrior a few steps to his bed side. "Enough of this, Commander, I'll show you how to make politicians talk!" Montross said while pulling out the small bladed weapon, same design as Jaster's.  
  
Montross walked over to the governor and pushed Jaster aside. "Trust me governor Jerin, this is going to hurt." As Montross finished he quickly cut off one of the governor's fingers.  
  
The governor screamed in pain. "Montross-" Jaster started. "Don't interrupt me Mereel, You did something quite similar to that mercenary." Montross finished.  
  
"Well, what I did was not as painful let alone permanent."  
  
Jango looked on the scene with a horrified look on his face, sure he has seen blood before but not as much as what was dripping out of governor Jerin's hand. "Geris... Take Jango outside." Jaster said, Geris nodded his head.  
  
Geris pulled Jango out of the room. and the two stood in the hallway. The governor's howls of pain could be heard between his answers. "Is this really how you guys work?" Jango asked with a bit of fear on his face.  
  
"No Jango... This is how that lunatic Montross works." Geris answered looking down and shaking his head in disgust.  
  
There was a sound of a blaster shot in the room and silence. Jaster and Montross walked out of the room, Montross' front plate was covered in blood. "When we get back to the Huntress Montross, we really need to talk." Jaster said as they started leaving the building in a hurry.  
  
Jango looked at Montross with fear in his eyes and tried to keep his distance but it seems there is no such thing as a safe distance from this guy. At the landing bays Montross went in another direction to get to his transport while Jango, Jaster, and Geris took the way they came. "The Jedi aren't going to be happy Jaster! We just murdered a governor in cold blood!" Geris shouted in a panicking voice.  
  
Jaster remained silent as they boarded the transport. They took off from the landing platform when they were contacted by a local patrol group of local fighters. "Unknown transport, you are to land at once for inspection!"  
  
Jaster after removing his helmet just taunted the fighter group. "I hope you guys are good fliers then."  
  
Jango looked at Jaster wide eyed. "What are you doing!?"  
  
"Jango, when you are a mercenary you can't be lawful. That is the way of the galaxy." Jaster said, when he finished he set all power into full throttle and piloted into the busy airway of Coruscant.  
  
The authority fighters flew out from behind a skyscraper and started pursuing transport as it dodged other transports and buildings. "Jango, there is a turret at the top of this thing, you need the practice get up there and see if you can shoot down our four new friends." Jaster said in a calm voice.  
  
Jango ran into the back cargo area of the transport and climbed up a ladder to find himself in a dome like area. He sat down in the chair and took control of the laser cannon. He activated the controls and practiced moving the turret around for a minute. The transport flew between buildings and went over and under other vehicles while Jango as attempting to aim at the four pursuers. He finally locked on to one and fired the cannons, the fighter exploded into a display of golden orange while metal fragments fell to the streets of the city. "Exellent shot, Jango!" He heard Jaster say over the communication console.  
  
Jango aimed at another fighter as it was moving away from the explosion and fired at it hitting it. The fighter burst into flames, the other two noticing where the laserfire is coming from started to fly torwards the turret and began firing. Fortunately for Jango they hit the hull instead. "You okay back there Jango? We're taking damage, try to take them out this is not the most maneuverable ship in the galaxy." Jaster said over the comm console.  
  
Jango aimed at the higher fighter and fired blasting off it's wing. The fighter spun out of control and smashed into the other fighter. Jango let out a sigh of relief glad that all four fighters were gone. He also felt a feeling of accomplishment, he himself took down four fighters. Jango climbed down the ladder and returned to the cockpit. "Exellent work Jango, we are going to return to the Huntress now and get out of this system before we attract the attention of the Jedi." Jaster said.  
  
The transport left orbit and headed directly for the Huntress which was still standing. "It's about time you guys showed up..." Montross said over a communication.  
  
The transport entered the Huntress' hangar and landed. The three mercenaries stepped out of it and walked over to the hangar exit. Jaster looked down to Jango and said "Jango, report back to your room, you will begin standard training immediatly. I've got to have a little chat with Montross." Then Jaster looked at Geris "Geris, make sure we enter hyperspace shortly. We need to get out of this system, now." Jaster said as he walked out of the hangar.  
  
Jango looked up at Geris, who with his helmet off looked a bit upset. "I have a feeling that this setup was Death Watch work Jango, if you go on any more observing missions, be extra careful." When Geris finished he also walked out of the Hangar.  
  
Jango stood there for a moment, wondering about the events that happened tonight on Coruscant. The reminder of the Death Watch put anger back into the young mercenary's heart as he stormed out of the hangar and returned to his room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Note: The next chapter will be when Jango begins his training, then I may skip a few years, but like multiple times before, plans may change. 


	6. Chapter 6: Trained to be a Killer

Disclaimer: Star Wars, Jango Fett, and all related characters belong to Lucasfilm. Star Wars: Bounty Hunter and all related characters belongs to Lucasarts Entertainment Company.  
  
Introduction: This chapter is going to speed up time a bit, starting from right after chapter five (Where Jango is eleven) to when he is eighteen. We'll start off with another argument between Jaster and Montross however.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 6: Trained to be a Killer  
  
Jaster stood in his room aboard the Huntress gazing out the window at the stars beyond when his door opened. Knowing who it was he said "It is about time Montross, we have to talk."  
  
"What is there to talk about-" Montross started "Commander?" He finished sarcasticly.  
  
"Two things actually, once again you failed to follow orders and went on the mission anyway. I also heard you injured two men to get a transport, is that true?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Montross asked obviously annoyed.  
  
"Yes it damn well does matter!" Jaster shouted at him still looking out the window.  
  
"Fine, yes I knocked two of them unconcious."  
  
"You were ordered to remain in your room Montross."  
  
"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have obtained the information that you did, sir." Montross said giving an angry glare to Jaster.  
  
With this Jaster turned around to face Montross. "That brings me to the second matter Montross, your methods of interrogation are some of the most brutal methods I have ever seen."  
  
"We're mercenaries Commander, we are supposed to be brutal. If I was not brutal do you think we could have gained the information we did?" Montross said while staring coldly at Jaster.  
  
Jaster gave a frustrated look and replied with "Eventually yes, but you said you wouldn't kill him."  
  
"Yeah, so what is your point?"  
  
"My point is, you did."  
  
"Listen-" Montross started "Commander-" He continued sarcasticly. "We were set up and you know it, I wouldn't be surprised if it was by those Death Watch fools!" He finished angrily then walked out of the room.  
  
Jaster furious by this followed him. When Montross started to walk down the corridor Jaster stopped him. "Montross, don't you ever walk out on your superior officers!" Jaster shouted.  
  
"You question my methods too much Jaster." Montross said angrily.  
  
"Your methods are wrong." Jaster replied in a more calm tone.  
  
"Are they? You are just too weak to be a mercenary."  
  
"You're going to be the death of us all!" Jaster shouted with fury in his gray eyes then stormed back into his room.  
  
Montross just looked to the now closed room of the Commander and returned to walking down the corridor.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, so you are Jango Fett, my new trainee correct?" A tall bulky figure with hair turning white with age and brown eyes started.  
  
"Yes, that would be me." Jango said having to look up to see the guy's face.  
  
"Well then, for the next few years I will be teaching you the basics of being a Mandalorian Warrior. Also, if you wish I can teach you some more advanced lessons as well, but that will take a little while longer. Alright, I almost forgot to tell you my name didn't I?" The trainer chuckled a bit. "I am Lieutenant Commander Daris, as you already know I shall be your trainer over the next few years. However Jaster said he will teach you some tricks he knows, so don't be surprised if you see him in here occasionally instead of me."  
  
"How many years will this take?" Jango asked giving a curious look.  
  
"Well, just the basics about four, the advanced stuff will take an extra three." Daris answered folding his arms.  
  
Jango looked shocked when he learned how much time it took to finally be in service. "Don't worry kid, you have plenty of time."  
  
Jango immediatly started his training, over the next three years he was trained to be a basic Mandalore Warrior, Daris trained him in mostly the use of the jetpack, and blaster rifles used by the army. On the fourth year Daris trained him to use the many gadgets on training armor, which was of course as close as possible to the real thing.  
  
Jango, now fifteen agreed to take the advanced lessons that were offered to him by the trainer Daris. "Alright Jango, you show promise so I do reccomend the advanced classes." Daris said smiling. "Commander Jaster Mereel will train you the final three years."  
  
Jango gave a surprised look when he found this out. "Well, you've been a good trainer these four years, sir." Jango said while taking the surprised expression off his face.  
  
"It's been good working with you, Jango. Since Jaster has been taking care of you over these four years I'm sure you'll get along fine with him." Daris finished.  
  
Jango gave the Mandalore salute to Daris who returned it. Jango walked out of Daris' office aboard the Command ship and returned to his room where he found Jaster waiting. After Jango entered the room Jaster stood up and faced him. "Jaster, what exactly are you going to teach me that Daris already has not?" Jango asked.  
  
Jaster, who was now thirty responded "Well Jango, as you know it is a dangerous galaxy out there and I may not exactly live to see my forties. The advanced training isn't offered to just anyone, I was surprised to how well you handled yourself back on Coruscant and I thought should I die that you would make a fine Commander."  
  
"You act like you're going to die soon, Jaster." Jango said.  
  
"You never know... Anyway, I have no children, so that is why I reccomended you to be my successor should I fall on the battlefield, or for any other reason." Jaster said while looking to the ground a little. "Oh yes, the armor that you customized is almost complete. We'll begin your advanced training tomorrow, but as soon as you get your armor and blaster rifle you will be a full member of the clan." He finished.  
  
"I look forward to serving the clan." Jango replied.  
  
Jango saluted and Jaster did the same then he walked out of Jango's room. Jango walked over to his bed and fell backwards on it. 'Some day I will find that Death Watch Commander-' Jango started thinking in his head 'Then I will kill him personally.' He finished with an angry expression spreading on his face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- 


	7. Chapter 7: Jango's first mission

Disclaimer: Star Wars, Jango Fett and all related characters belong to Lucasfilm. Star Wars: Bounty Hunter and all related characters belongs to Lucasarts Entertainment Company. All your base are belong to us.  
  
Introduction: Seventh Chapter, Jango Fett will finally receive his armor and embark upon his first mission as he trains now under Jaster.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Jango's first mission  
  
Jango walked down a long corridor with steel walls reflecting the light from the ceiling off of it's shining surface. Today was the day he would recieve his customized Mandalorian armor and he was quite excited. A few of his comrades nodded their heads as they passed by him, he returned the gesture as he finally reached his destination, Daris' training room. He pressed the control panel by the door and it opened, Jango walked into the room to see Daris standing there waiting. As Jango entered the room the door closed behind him and Daris smiled then said "Today is the day Jango." With that he opened up a storage door behind him.  
  
Jango looked at the rack to see the armor he customized himself, it was silver with a light blue border surrounding the visor. Right beside his brand new armor sat the standard Mandalorian blaster rifle which most of the warriors wielded in combat. "I must say, that is one of the finest designs I have ever seen." Daris said behind Jango who was now removing the equipment from the storage closet.  
  
"Thanks, I designed it personally." Jango said with a bit of pride in his voice.  
  
"Yes, consider yourself lucky Jango. Most Mandalores use armor from the fallen ones, so watch out or you may stir up a bit of jealousy in the others." Daris said with a smile on his face.  
  
Jango just laughed a bit, then after a few moments he broke the silence "Well, thanks for everything Daris, Jaster is inviting me on a mission today."  
  
"First real mission huh? Well kid, good luck." Daris finished then opened up another storage closet and started fidgeting with the contents. Jango then left the room.  
  
A group of about a dozen Mandalores stood inside a decent sized room chatting amongst themselves when Jango entered in full armor. In the front of the large group stood the raven armored Jaster who looked onto the crowd. As Jango entered he saw that everyone was now present and raised his arms in a gesture that ment silence. The medium sized crowd fell dead silent waiting for the Commander to speak. "Everyone is accounted for now, so let us begin. We've been working a lot lately I know, fighting to bring home enough money to survive in this harsh galaxy. Today is not a simple job that we were hired to do, the battle today will be part of our clan war with the Death Watch. We have located one of their bigger bases on the planet we are orbitting, one of the moons of Anoat. This is an intelligence gathering mission, we need to discover the location of their primary headquarters. The Death Watch Commander, Farik Goron will not be present to our knowledge, so don't worry about any major threats. Are there any questions?" Jaster then looked around in the crowd.  
  
"Will there be any type of turret defense?" A random Mandalore from the crowd shouted.  
  
"We have not detected any heavy defense, we expect there to be a good number of our rivals though. Remember, we want prisoners, don't kill everyone. Anymore questions?" Jaster then looked around again and waited for a minute, when no one answered he finished with "Okay, let's get to the transports and take down this base."  
  
The warriors all headed torwards the hangar eager to fight their rivals in a battle that may signal that this long clan war may soon be at an end.  
  
**************************  
  
An armored man stood in front of a control station looking up to a monitor. The armor was black and everything on him was covered, though not Mandalorian armor, it looks just as imposing. "Commander Goron, Mandalorian ships are bombarding out planet! They will probaly launch an assault in a matter of minutes!" The panicking officer shouted over a communication device.  
  
There was a moment of silence before a deep voice responded over the comm device. "I see the Mandalores are once again trying to wipe us out. Is Commander Mereel that desperate that he must attack a backwater base?"  
  
The officer looked up at the monitor which displayed a view of orbit. At least six transports started heading torwards the planet leaving the biggest ship. "We need backup Commander!" The officer shouted.  
  
"Must you be so incompetent? You have plenty of troops."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Silence, crush them with what you have then report back."  
  
"You're sentencing us all to death! We don't have the troops to fight them!"  
  
"If you can't handle them than death is what you deserve. Commander Goron out."  
  
The officer quickly looked around the large control room and knew what he had to do. He flipped up a switch cover and pushed the button under it. Rooms all around the base started flashing red and a loud alarm sounded signaling the Death Watch mercenaries to ready up for the incoming invasion.  
  
************************  
  
The Mandalorian transportes landed and the doors opened. Steam exited the ships through vents on the side as the Mandalores charged out of the transports heading torwards the base. "Alright Jango, you've seen and learned enough to know what to do." The black armored Jaster said looking in Jango's direction. Jango nodded his head and they joined the rest of the charging mercenaries.  
  
As they got close to the base the Death Watch raised their blaster rifles and started firing. Jango kept running avoiding the shots coming his way, he raised his rifle and fired a few random shots. A bunkered mercenary fell backwards after getting hit. While running ahead Jango looked up to see the base was not that big, with his armor gleaming in the moonlight Jango activated his jetpack and flew up a short distance firing at enemy troops who fell from Jango's accurate shots. He landed on top of one of the bunkers and continued firing.  
  
The base's Commander looked out the control station's window to see his troops falling before the Mandalores. Angry he raised his blaster rifle and headed torwards the roof of the base in a hurry.  
  
Geris activated his jetpack and flew up to a bunker fired at Death Watch troops then flew upwards again to the base roof. He raised his rifle and looked through the scope while crouching down, the night sky giving partial cloak to his brown armor. He targeted a troop and fired, the troop fell to the ground. He targeted another and fired again, he fell. As Geris targetted another he heard a voice behind him. "Well aren't we a good shot?"  
  
Geris stopped looking through the scope and then turned his head to face his back to see the base Commander holding his gun to his head. "Goodbye Mandalore scum." The Commander snarled then fired the rifle. Geris felt the laser puncture the helmet and burn his head, but that was the last thing he felt before flying off of the base roof and down thirty feet to the ground.  
  
Jaster saw the laser blast from the ground and Geris fall to the ground dead. Already angered by three other casualties Jaster looked up to the base Commander and activated his jetpack. Jaster made his way to the top of the base through short jetpack jumps. As he reached the roof the base Commander now leaving turned around to face him. "Commander Mereel what a surprise." A deep voice said from the shadows. Jaster quickly blasted the Commander with his two pistols.  
  
The figure walked out of the shadows revealing himself to be head Death Watch Commander Farik Goron. "I should have listened to the poor guy sooner, you see originally I didn't plan on coming to the rescue then I thought, well what if you were here? It would be a good chance to settle the score."  
  
Farik had brown hair and blue eyes and stood about 5'7" glaring angrily at Jaster. "Were you behind the mercenaries at Coruscant!?" Jaster shouted.  
  
"Clever, I knew you brutal Mandalores would get yourselves in trouble with the Jedi if I set up a little scenario at Coruscant. The plan went nicely, seen any Jedi lately?" Farik said as he laughed during the last sentence.  
  
"Silence scum." Jaster simpily responded emotionlessly as he raised his blasters.  
  
"Wonderful, a duel."  
  
Farik quickly jumped out of the way as Jaster fired the first shot. Then Farik fired, Jaster rolled out of the way. Jaster aimed upwards crouching and fired a couple shots. One shot missed Farik but the other hit his hand causing him to yell in pain and forcing his blaster to fall to the ground. "Careful who you tick off Goron. I don't need blasters to finish you." Jaster said as he holstered his blasters.  
  
Farik ran at him and swung at Jaster hitting him in the chest with his good hand. Jaster stepped back a little and caught his breath. He then ran at Farik who was stepping back a little but didn't manage to avoid the kick that knocked him backwards onto the ground. Farik quickly got back up but not for long as Jaster punched him back again. Farik flew backwards even farther near the edge. Jaster lifed his arm up and fired out his whipcord that attached to Farik's leg. "Come on Goron, don't tell me you've given up already." Jaster taunted as he tugged on the cord pulling Farik with it.  
  
Farik got up whipcord still attached and swung at Jaster once again and hit him in the helmet. Jaster fell back on the ground at the unsuspecting blow but regained his strength and got back up. Farik tried another shot but Jaster succeeded first and Farik flew backwards off the roof. Jaster, realizing his whipcord was still attached started to slide off the roof. "Oops!" Jaster said as he released the whipcord from his gauntlet. Soon after he heard the crash of a window and a scream of pain. "Ouch." Jaster said as he ran back torwards the battlefield "We'll find you later." Jaster said giving the Mandalore salute torwards the place where Farik fell off then he jumped back down to the ground.  
  
Jango, during the fight between Jaster and Farik was causing a lot of casualties on the Death Watch side. He aimed his gauntlet up and activated his flamethrower causing a few troops to run around aflame. Jango chuckled a bit at their misfortune and raised his rifle again firing at the enemy. One tried sneaking up behind him but he quickly turned around and kicked the would be backstabber in the chest. The mercenary fell backwards to the ground unconcious. A few minutes later the firing stopped... Jango surveyed the carnage he and his comrades caused, the Mandalores were victorious once again. He looked at the bodies of the fallen on their side, including Geris and shook his head. Jaster walked up to him. "Good job Jango, you did an excellent job on your first mission." Jaster said to Jango.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Jango said saluting.  
  
"Sir!" Another Mandalore shouted running up to Jaster. "We could not find any trace of Goron in or around the base."  
  
"He must have escaped, we'll deal with him another time, any prisoners?"  
  
"A few."  
  
"Good, we'll take them back to the Huntress and interrogate them. Let's take our fallen comrades as well and have a proper funeral. Let's get back to the ship." Jaster finished.  
  
Jango began walking with the group back to the transports and stopped, he looked back torwards the abandoned Death Watch base one last time before he faced the opposite direction once again. He continued walking and did not look back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- 


	8. Chapter 8: Fallen Comrades

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all related characters belongs to Lucasfilm. Star Wars: Bounty Hunter and all related characters belong to Lucasarts Entertainment Company.  
  
Introduction: It's been a while since my last chapter, first off I'd like to thank bountyhunter for the review. Anyway, about the story, it's been pretty much a simple story for the past few chapters, but it will get darker in the later chapters. As for this chapter, it will be a simple one, the funeral, and some description of the training Jango goes through with Jaster.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 8: Fallen Comrades  
  
Jango sat up on his bed pondering about what happened down on the moon the other day. Geris who had become a close friend with him during training is now dead, one of the four lost during the battle against the Death Watch. The interrogaters got some useful information out of the prisoners, after many generations of war between the two clans the hidden Death Watch primary base is now known. After slaughtering so many enemy mercenaries during the past battle Jango's thirst for revenge remained, he knew he would not be satisfied until Farik Goron was lying on the ground covered with blaster burns. After some further time of thought Jango stood up and walked out of his room, it was time for the funerals of the four.  
  
Jango walked inside of a large chamber with the usual gray and silver colors in the room. Looking straight ahead he noticed a large tube with a glass surface, this is where the coffins are cast out into space. Daris stood in the front of the ground, his back facing a control panel of some sort. "Fellow Mandalores, today we say our final farewell to four of our fallen comrades. They fought bravely against the Death Watch and gave their lives for us all. Haris Ferit, Joff Ewuk, Kyui Konsk, and Geris Yamov. I trained them all and saw good skill in them all. They came far in our army, only to fall. They fought like true Mandalores, with skill and fearlessness." Montross stood in the middle of the crowd glaring at Daris, he quickly faced backwards and saw Jango, an angry expression drew across his face and he returned his gaze to Daris.  
  
"Before we say our final farewell, Commander Mereel will give his speech." Daris finished walking away from the panel.  
  
Jaster Mereel, in his off duty brown jacket and black pants walked up to the panel and faced the crowd. As he did this the members of the Mandalorian mercenary army looked upon him with great respect. Jaster gazed upon the crowd then began "As you know, this war has been going on for generations. We have always lost men to the Death Watch, they were all honored in the same way as well. These were not just other members of our army that we lost, these were our friends. Rest assured however, when we get enough credits and rescources to deliver a final blow to the Death Watch we shall be victorious. Haris Ferit, Joff Ewuk, Kyui Konsk, and Geris Yamov were all brave soldiers, let us never forget them, like we never forgot the brave warriors of the past. Let us press onward, into the future. It is time for us to say our final farewells to our comrades, and friends." Jaster finished then pressed a button on the panel, four coffins entered the tube through a door, the door shut behind them.  
  
The coffins were medium sized, they were a dark silver and shined in what little light there was in the tube. Everyone in the room, including Jaster faced the coffins and gave a Mandalorian salute. He pressed another button and a cannon above the coffin in the front fired a blue beam and vaporized the coffin in the front, he did the same for the last three. The army stood squeezed together in silence for a few moments, then Jaster said "Alright, you are all dissmissed." Everyone exited the funeral room to return to duty, except Jango. He stood there for a minute, thinking about how the Death Watch are taking everything away from him, they took his parents and his home, now they're taking his friends. The door behind Jango opened, he turned around to face Montross. "What are you doing still in here kid? Shouldn't you be sucking up to Jaster?" Montross taunted.  
  
"Mock me all you want Montross, I don't care what you think." Jango responded coldly.  
  
"Hah!" Montross laughed "We'll see about that." He finished then walked out of the room.  
  
Jango stood there for a few seconds looking at the door in which Montross left. Staring at it's cold metal surface seemed to make him cold as well. He left the room with an angry expression on his face.  
  
Jango began his advanced training with Commander Jaster Mereel, Jaster trained him in all sorts of commanding techniques, he also tought Jango how to use the weapon of the Mandalore Commander, dual blaster pistols.The three years passed, the clan worked quietly underground always moving to hide their location, they knew that the Jedi were more than likely still hunting them. Over these three years the Mandalores gained enough money to aquire the rescources they would need to attack the Death Watch's primary base.  
  
Jaster walked onto the bridge of The Huntress and spoke to the Captain. "Our final battle against the Death Watch is near Captain, we're going to need everyone ready, set our destination to Anoat, the hidden base is on one of the moons."  
  
"Yes sir." was all the Captain said before walking over to different officers giving them instructions.  
  
Jaster walked up to the window of the bridge and gazed upon the stars. They sparked same as always. "One gets tired of the stars after seeing them for so long..." Jaster whispered to himself. He then turned around and walked off the bridge. Everyone was going to be out there tomorrow, Jaster kept walking ahead wondering what they would do after this battle, have the Jedi given up on hunting them down for the murder of a governor? As he walked back to his room he realized that only time would tell...  
  
It came evening and Jaster stood in small room with a small table in the center with a few outlying chairs occupied by the best of the clan. Jango who has shown excellent skill over the three years, Montross who was still as bitter but deadly as ever, Daris the trainer, and Verok the oldest Mandalore who worked for Jaster's father. Verok was a medium sized man who stood about 5'7" and wore brown robes of some sort he had hair gray with age and brown eyes. "Jaster your father would be proud to have seen you come this far and to end this long clan war." Verok said in his aged voice.  
  
"What brilliant strategy do you have for us this time?" Montross said in his usual bitter and mocking tone.  
  
"Can it Montross, the final battle against the Death Watch begins tomorrow and we need to cooperate to prevail." Jaster shot back.  
  
"Of course... Commander." Montross replied coldly.  
  
"So, what is your strategy?" Jango asked curiously.  
  
"There are going to be two groups of attackers, the first attack force which will be a distraction and the second attack force will be a small group who will infiltrate the main base. That would be us." Jaster said.  
  
"You are actually going to allow me to come with you? Surprise surprise." Montross said.  
  
"Verok, I know you are, well, getting up there, you don't have to come if you dont want to." Jaster said facing Verok.  
  
"Bah, worry not Jaster, I may be old but I have not lost my touch." Verok said finishing with a laugh.  
  
Jaster laughed back and then spoke "We have gained intelligence of the surrounding area of the base through spies, we are going to land outside of the sensors inside of a canyon that leads to the rear entrance to the base. We will sneak along the canyon, infiltrate the base then take it out, hopefully Death Watch's Commander Farik Goron with it."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Verok said.  
  
"I can hardly wait..." Montross whispered to himself.  
  
"What if we fail?" Jango asked looking at the rest of the group.  
  
Jaster answered with "Don't worry Jango, I'm sure all of us will come back alive tomorrow. Alright, you are all dissmissed."  
  
The group left the conference room and headed torwards their rooms for the night. They jump into hyperspace for the Anoat system tomorrow morning, it's going to be a busy day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- 


	9. Chapter 9: Death Watchers

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all related characters belong to Lucasfilm . Star Wars: Bounty Hunter and all related characters belong to Lucasarts Entertainment Company.  
  
Introduction: After completing Bounty Hunter I now have more info to continue, I went back and fixed some continuity errors in chapters 3 and 4 (nothing you need to read over for, just how Montross looks) Just know that his hair is now naturally white and his armor is bronze with a red visor border on the helmet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 9: Death Watchers  
  
The hangar filled with activity, it was now morning and people were running all over the place getting ready for the big battle on a moon in the Anoat system. Jaster, Jango, Montross, and Verok walked into the hangar in a horizontal formation. Jaster spoke up "Verok, Montross, get on my transport, Jango and I will be there in a minute."  
  
"Of course Commander." Verok said saluting, he and Montross walked over to the Relic class transport.  
  
Jango looked at Jaster worried about something. "Jango, is something wrong?" Jaster said holding his black helmet with a concerned expression showing on his face.  
  
"I don't know... It's just, I have a bad feeling about this mission." Jango said looking at Jaster,  
  
A smile appeared on Jaster's face, he put his right hand on Jango's left shoulder and said "You have nothing to worry about Jango, we're all going to survive this mission."  
  
"I never get along with Montross though..." Jango said.  
  
"No one does Jango, trust me."  
  
"What if we all die?" Jango asked the worry now showing a lot.  
  
"Alright Jango, I was going to keep this a secret from everyone until after we won against the Death Watch, but I think telling you this will cheer you up. After victory we're all going to planet, which I will still keep a secret; for a long deserved vacation. All of the Mandalores deserve this vacation, everyone has fought bravely against our enemies and have shown no fear when hearing the Jedi were hunting us down."  
  
"A... Vacation? I thought we were mercenary's not common people." Jango said.  
  
"Everyone needs a vacation Jango!" Jaster said laughing and walking Jango over to his ship.  
  
"Trust me, where we are going will help you relax and take your mind off things. It's a beautiful planet with tall snowy mountains, sparkling lakes, large waterfalls, wonderful sunsets, and beautiful starlit night times." Jaster said.  
  
"I never thought of you as an admirer of nature Jaster." Jango said smiling a bit.  
  
"There's a lot about me you still don't know kid, but we'll talk more about that later. Everyone's ready to go before us, it's supposed to be the other way around. Let's get a move on!" Jaster said laughing and putting his black helmet on. Jango then put his silver helmet on.  
  
The two boarded the Relic class ship, a large tan ship with two large engines in the rear and a small cockpit in the front. "Took you long enough Jaster." Montross said in an annoyed tone.  
  
Jaster sat down in the pilot seat and activated the controls. "I hope you're all ready, this is going to be the biggest assault the Mandalore's have ever participated in." Jaster said with a bit of pride in his voice. The Relic class ship left the hangar and headed torwards the moon. Over a dozen standard class transports left after the Relic heading in the opposite direction. After about five minutes the Relic entered the atmosphere and headed torwards a small canyon. "We're going to land here and head to the rear of the base undetected." Jaster said. He landed the ship and the four exited.  
  
The canyon was completely brown rock, no sign of vegitation anywhere. The four headed down the canyon holding their weapons in hand prepared for any possible ambush, after a few minutes of walking they finally saw the enemy's base in the distance.  
  
***  
  
The Mandalorian transports landed and dozens of warriors ran out shouting out war cries heading torwards the front of the base. The surprised Death Watch started manning turrets and started firing on the incoming assault. A couple Mandalore's fell dead to the ground but the army kept charging and firing their blasters. Two of the turret's were hit and exploded causing the gunners to fly off and onto the ground.  
  
***  
  
"Commander Goron! The Mandalore's are attacking!" A panicking officer shouted.  
  
"What!? Damn you Mereel, I don't know how you found me but you've been in my way long enough." Goron shouted enraged. He ran out of the room and the officers started to shout alerts over the base communication system.  
  
***  
  
Jango and his group arrived at the rear doors, Jaster walked over to a large grating in the wall. "They shouldn't leave these things out in the open like this." He joked while activating his wrist cutter. He went around the outter part of the grating then kicked it in.  
  
The four ran through the new opening and arrived in a large hangar. A squad of Death Watch ran into the room and started firing upon the four. Jango jetpacked forward and kicked one down and shot another with his rifle. Montross aimed his rifle and blasted two others without moving an inch. Verok jetpacked forward like Jango did, his golden armor and golden visor border shining in the lights above the room and shot two more with his rifle. Jaster jetpacked forward while firing his pistols in midair good enough to drop four enemies to the ground. The squad of black armored Death Watch laid motionless on the cold metal floor. Jaster than quickly spoke in an alert tone "Something tells me it's going to get more difficult from here on out, let's stay calm and work as a team." Everyone except Montross nodded in agreement.  
  
"Montross, I allowed you to come; the least you could do is listen to me for once." Jaster said looking at the bronze armored Mandalore.  
  
"Of course, Commander." Montross said in a mocking tone. Jaster just shook his head and opened the door, the group went through.  
  
"Welcome Jaster Mereel, to the demise of you and your entire clan!" A voice shouted from above. Jaster looked up to see a black armored figure holding a rifle standing on a catwalk. "Farik Goron!" Jaster shouted.  
  
***  
  
The battle outside was now raging harder than before, lasers bolted across the landscape as the Mandalore's and Death Watch engaged in viscous combat. One Mandalore activated his wrist flame thrower igniting three Death Watch troops, they ran around screaming and fell to the ground. The Death Watch kept up their fight firing their rifles at the brave Mandalores. Two Mandalores fell to the ground with blaster burns that went through their armor. Casualties on both sides were getting high...  
  
***  
  
"Your good for nothing father exiled me from your clan Jaster, and I took his life for that, it was wonderful, slow and painful, he was a fool." Goron shouted down at Jaster.  
  
Jango looked over to Jaster with a surprised facial expression under his silver helmet. "Today is your last day of fighting Farik! Enjoy it while you still can." Jaster shouted up at the Death Watch Commander. Farik laughed mockingly then said "Kill them."  
  
The large number of Death Watch troops started firing at the four Mandalores. Jango used his whip cord and pulled back causing one of them to fall to the ground. Montross once again stood still and fired his rifle rapidly at the troops causing many of them to fall dead. Farik looking down ran through a door behind him. Jaster and Verok ignited many more Death Watch with their wrist mounted flame throwers. "Jaster, Goron went to the next hangar! Let's wipe him out!" Montross shouted while running through a door. "Montross wait!" Jaster shouted back and ran after Montross. Jango and Verok were too busy fighting more Death Watch to notice Jaster and Montross exit the battlefield.  
  
Montross and Jaster entered another large hangar this time with even more Death Watch, the door behind them sealed shut. "Montross! What the hell have you brought us into!?" Jaster shouted.  
  
Farik looked down at the two Mandalores and raised his rifle. He looked through a scope and aimed it at Jaster. "I think it's time I finished you off once and for all Mereel..." Farik whispered to himself as he began pulling the trigger.  
  
Montross looked up and saw the sniping Commander. "Jaster! Look out!" Montross shouted.  
  
Jaster turned around and looked up to see Fark Goron aiming the rifle at him, he started to activate his jetpack but it was too late, Farik pulled the trigger and a blaster bolt flew down and hit Jaster in the chest throwing him back to the ground; Jaster let out a cry of agony as he hit the ground. Montross looked at the fallen Jaster then shot up at Farik and missed. Farik ran across the catwalk out of the hangar. Montross turned around to face the other soldiers.  
  
***  
  
Jango heard the scream of a familure voice and looked torwards the next hangar. He quickly ran over to it, Verok finished off the last Death Watch soldier and ran up to Jango. "What happened?" Verok asked in his aged voice.  
  
"I heard Jaster yell!" Jango said in a panickey voice. Verok looked at the door and shot a control panel next to it opening it. The two ran into the room to see Montross engaging in battle with the Death Watch.  
  
"Where's Jaster Montross?" Jango shouted. Montross looked over to Jango and pointed to a fallen black armored figure. Jango looked shocked under his helmet and ran over to Jaster. Verok went into battle to help Montross fight off the Death Watch forces.  
  
"Jaster, get up!" Jango shouted.  
  
"Jan... go..." Jaster said in a weak voice.  
  
"You're going to be fine, we'll get you to the medical droid, just hang on!" Jango shouted removing Jaster's helmet.  
  
"No Jango, it's... too... late. It's over for me... You're in command now... Jango, take my blasters... and my ship... make me proud, don't forget what I tought you." Jaster said weakly while handing his blasters to Jango.  
  
"No!" Jango shouted pushing them back. "You'll survive! Just hang on!"  
  
Jaster's gray eyes looked like they were watering, he looked up to Jango and said with his last breath "Restore... our clan... to it's former... glory... Goodbye, Jango..." Jaster said closing his eyes for the last time.  
  
"Jaster! No!" Jango shouted shaking the body of the now deceased Jaster Mereel, ex-Commander of the Mandalorian army.  
  
The last of the Death Watch soldiers retreated and the two Mandalore's ran over to Jango. The two looked down at Jango who was still looking at Jaster's lifeless body. "Take Jaster's body to the Relic" Jango started "I'm going after Goron..." He said coldly throwing down his rifle and taking Jaster's pistols.  
  
"Who put you in command!?" Montross argued.  
  
"Jaster." Jango snapped back.  
  
"That's ridiculous! A reckless kid like you will get us all killed! I've had enough!" Montross shouted storming out of the hangar.  
  
"I'll take Jaster..." Verok said picking up Jaster's body and walking back torwards the ship. Jango looked after him and then clutched the two blaster pistols tighter and jetpacked up to the catwalk and ran after Farik Goron to avenge his parents, and Jaster...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
I hope you liked this chapter, I tried to make Jaster's death a bit sad, whether it worked or not that's for you to decide. 


	10. Chapter 10: Mandalorian Honor

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all related characters belongs to Lucasfilm. Star Wars: Bounty Hunter and all related characters belongs to Lucasarts Entertainment Company.  
  
  
  
Introduction: Now that Jaster is dead and Jango is in Command, he continues his pursuit of Farik Goron, the Death Watch Commander who took everything away from him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 10: Mandalorian Honor  
  
Jango ran down the empty corridors of the Death Watch fortress in pursuit of it's leader Farik Goron. He remembered his parents and how his father died to try and keep him and his mother safe, and how his mother died to let him escape. Then he remembered how Jaster took him in raising and training him for seven years, now Jaster is also dead, killed by the same man who killed his parents, he would never forgive Farik Goron and he knew he would have his head before the day was done.  
  
***  
  
The Mandalorians and Death Watch battle outside the fortress was nearing an end. The Mandalorians finally broke through the Death Watch's strong garrison and most of the Death Watch soldiers lie dead on the rocky surface of the moon. A Mandalorian Captain stood barking orders to push onward. Soon the entire Death Watch clan would be eradicated...  
  
***  
  
Farik looked outside onto the battlefield through the Command Center's office. He sent every man out onto the battlefield today, including the officers that were inside this very room, he was alone and he knew it.  
  
Farik began thinking 'So Jaster, you kept your clan going strong all these years even after your setup, how you avoided the Jedi I don't know, but you're dead now, the Mereel name will no longer hold any meaning in the Galaxy. Even if I do die here I'll die knowing I put an end to your treacherous bloodline.' As he finished the door behind him opened. Farik turned around to face a silver armored Mandalor holding two blaster pistols at him.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" Farik shouted.  
  
"Does it matter lowlife?" Jango said looking as if he'll fire at any moment.  
  
"Killing people in cold blood is not allowed according to the Mandalorian code, and I seriously doubt Jaster would have changed that." Farik said glaring at Jango.  
  
"He didn't, that's why I'm going to give you a fighting chance whether you deserve it or not." Jango said waving his right blaster around a bit.  
  
Farik held up his blaster rifle and aimed it at Jango. "Alright then kid, try me." Farik fired two blaster shots at Jango and he rolled out of the way. Farik fired another shot and Jango jetpacked back and fired a couple shots. Farik quickly evaded the blaster bolts almost running into a control station. Jango unleashed his whipcord and it wrapped around Farik, he tugged on the cord pulling Farik down to the ground.  
  
"You remind me of Jaster boy." Farik said struggling.  
  
"He tought me a lot." Jango said aiming a blaster at Farik. Farik carefully moved his blaster up a bit and fired hitting Jango in the leg. Jango fell on one knee holding his wounded leg with his hand. Farik laughed and broke out of the whipcord entaglement. He got up and aimed his rifle at Jango's head.  
  
"I can see he tought you much, you pull the same stupid stunts..." Farik said while getting ready to pull the trigger. Jango clenched his fist and uppercutted Farik sending him flying backwards. His rifle fell to the floor, Jango walked over to the wounded and defensless mercenary Commander and picked him up by his neck. Jango took the struggling Farik over to a window and pushed him through still hanging on, the glass shattered into millions of pieces and fell to the battlefield at least one hundred feet below.  
  
"You killed my parents and Jaster, you don't deserve mercy." Jango said while strangling Farik.  
  
"If your big friend hadn't been so foolish Jaster might have survived." Farik said struggling to breathe.  
  
"What!?" Jango shouted.  
  
"Montross... I knew him when... I was in your... clan..." Farik continued.  
  
"Montross is responsible for Jaster's death!?" Jango responded in a raised voice.  
  
"Well his foolish... action... yes..." Farik said running out of breath.  
  
Jango waited a few moments then spoke up "Don't think that's going to save you from death Goron, you took too much away from me, now it's time for you to pay, and the cost is your life." After this Jango released his grip and Farik fell to the ground of the battlefield dead. Jango turned back torwards the doorway and coldly walked out of the control room.  
  
As Jango walked outside he was greeted by Verok and Montross. Montross was the first to speak "You are no different than Jaster, Jango! You'll lead us all to death! I've seen you in action before on numerous missions!" He shouted furious.  
  
Jango furiously looked at him and spoke up "Well Montross if you give up on our ways then go ahead, I'm exiling you from the Mandalores anyway."  
  
"What!?" Montross shouted enraged.  
  
"You heard me, you are responsible for Jaster's death with your foolish tactics." Jango said calmly and walked torwards the rest of the army.  
  
Verok looked at Montross who removed his helmet and anyone looking at him could see his anger. He looked at Verok and took off his rank badge then threw it to the ground in front of Verok. He just glared at Verok and walked off to one of the troop transports. Verok looked after him and shook his head then walked back to the Relic to wait for Jango passing the bloody body of Farik along the way, he just looked down at it for a few moments, then kept on walking.  
  
***  
  
The funeral room aboard the Huntress was now filled again, with the survivors of the battle against the Death Watch. Verok and Jango stood at the front of the room in front of the controls alongside Daris. Jango pressed a button and at least a dozen coffins entered the vaporization tube, in the front being a larger one. Verok spoke up after a few moments of silence "The casualties of this battle were high, but we prevailed. The Death Watch is now just a bad memory, but we lost many good men in this battle, including our own Commander Jaster Mereel." The crowd of soldiers looked down.  
  
"Jaster always told us that your generation would be the ones to crush the Death Watch; his words became reality at a high price, the life of him and many other fine warriors. We all knew these brave warriors well and treated them like family, now they have passed on to the other side. It is time for us to say our final farewell to these brave heroes of the Mandalorian army." As Verok finished he signaled Jango to press the button. Jango did as he was told and the blue beam charged up and fired while Verok said the names of the fallen, Jaster's coffin turned into a blue mist then faded, one by one the other coffins were vaporized until the storage door closed. All of the soldiers continued to look down in silence for a few moments.  
  
Verok finally spoke to the crowd "Jaster did choose a successor as you all know, I'd like you all to congratulate our new Commander, Jango Fett who is responsible for the death of Farik Goron." The crowd cheered on Jango Fett who looked upon them giving them a look that showed he would lead them all to victory, that he would continue the legacy of all Mandalorian Commanders who came before, including Jaster Mereel...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Is this the end? Of course not! The story will continue until Jango becomes a bounty hunter. 


	11. Chapter 11: Challenge of Command

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all related characters belong to Lucasfilm and George Lucas. Star Wars: Bounty Hunter and all related characters belong to Lucasarts Entertainment Company.  
  
  
  
Introduction: The long war between the Mandalores and the Death Watch are over, both Jaster Mereel and Farik Goron are dead. Jango Fett, now the youngest one to ever be a Commander in the army for hire plans on continuing the legacy of Jaster Mereel and all who came before. The question is, how long can the Mandalores run from the Jedi?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 11: Challenge of Command  
  
The eighteen year old Jango was walking speedily torwards the bridge of the Huntress to speak with the Captain. Ever since he gained Command Jango has been on edge and slightly annoyed with all the work, Jaster never told him that being a Mandalorian Commander was as difficult as it is. If only Montross hadn't pulled that stunt, then Jaster would probably still be alive... It didn't matter anyway, Montross was exiled from the clan.  
  
The doors to the bridge opened in front of Jango and he walked in. The Captain of the Huntress was already waiting and walked up to Jango, keeping his distance. The Captain spoke up "Greetings Commander Fett, as you know we do need to keep doing assignments for profit for supplies and payment to the soldiers, why haven't you accepted any jobs?"  
  
Jango glared at the Captain for a few moments then spoke up "I don't think any of the jobs we were offered were worth our time Captain; Why are you asking anyway? You're in charge of this ship not the clan."  
  
"Yes, and it's my job to keep the supplies coming in; we need to start taking jobs soon Commander Fett." The captain replied remaining calm.  
  
Jango once again glared then replied "Very well then, what is the most difficult task being offered?"  
  
"Well..." The Captain said walking over to a monitor. He pressed a button and a map of the galaxy appeared and zoomed in to a system.  
  
"This is Carida, recently the Senator of this planet wished to hire us to terminate a considerably large rebel faction."  
  
Jango looked at the screen then after a few moments asked "Didn't he hear about what we did to a Senator seven years ago?"  
  
"Whether he has or not it's a simple request, most of our assignments are taking care of rebel factions anyway. None the less, it's the most difficult we have right now and the reward is quite high, two-hundred- thousend Republic credits after the job is done."  
  
Jango stood there thinking for a minute with his arms folded then looked to the Captain and said "Very well, send a transmission back saying that we accept, and make the jump to lightspeed as soon as you can, I'll get the troops ready."  
  
"As you wish Commander Fett." The Captain said saluting then turning around to face the computer.  
  
A couple hours passed, the Huntress entered hyperspace and travelled to Carida. The soldiers of the Mandalorian clan stood at the ready in the main hangar on the Huntress. All of the troop transports were fueled and ready to go. The Huntress, with it's smaller ships surrounding it launched all of their transports torwards the planet.  
  
***  
  
A female human about 5'6 with long brown hair and brown eyes sat at her desk. As her front door opened she stood up to greet the visitor "Welcome Mandalorian Commander, I am Senator Agrula, who might you be?"  
  
Jango just looked at her and replied "It doesn't matter who I am, just give me what intelligence you have and I'll take care of the rest." Agrula looked at the mysterious silver armored soldier questioningly then decided to give him what he wanted.  
  
"Alright, I know that their base of operations is just outside this city, they often cause trouble with raids at night."  
  
"Doesn't your security force do anything?"  
  
"They try, but the rebels are clever enough to avoid them."  
  
Jango stood there for a few moments looking down and pondering, then he spoke up "Alright, leave it to us, we'll crush these rebels shortly."  
  
"I thank you Mandalorian Commander." As soon as Agrula finished Jango walked out of the office and back to his awaiting army.  
  
***  
  
As Jango journeyed through the city to get back to his men he noticed many aliens and humans walking the streets on this bright day; large towering structures and statues littered the sides of the city.  
  
After fifteen minutes Jango returned to his troops who were prepared to move out.  
  
Verok walked over to Jango who was watching a few Mandalores survey the surrounding land for any sign of their enemies. As Verok approached he started to speak "Commander Jango, I think we've found something. There have been advanced technology signatures coming from below the surface, these guys must have an entrance to their subterranian lair."  
  
Another Mandalor in green armor with a red visor border walked over to the two. "Sir, we've found the entrance. We're attempting to force it open now." Jango nodded his head in the direction of the newcomer.  
  
***  
  
The army broke down the entrance to the secret base and started puring into it's cavernous tunnels. Jango was near the front ordering his men to keep pushing onward; and not to stop. Blaster bolts came in their direction; but they all hit the cavern walls. "Take them down!" Jango shouted to his followers.  
  
The Mandalores ran forward firing their blaster rifles into the cavern, they heard several screams in the distance. More laser blasts popped out of the darkness and one Mandalor went down. The warriors kept charging forward and as they did while continuously firing they heard a door shut in the distance and the laser firing stopped coming at them. One Mandalor took out a thermal detonator and shouted "Stand back!" He charged it up and threw it into the darkness, the group of soldiers fled back a few yards and a loud boom filled the cavern and there was a light in the distance from where it was thrown.  
  
Jango stepped into the front and said "The doorway is probably narrow, I'll go in first."  
  
One soldier protested "But sir, it's too dangerous!" Jango just ignored the soldier's protest and continued walking.  
  
The entrance to the rebel base was open, Jango stepped in holding his two blaster pistols tightly. A blaster bolt just missed him and he aimed up to where it came from and fired both blasters at once. A rebel screamed and fell off of a railing and rolled down some stairs. Jango then thought to himself 'Sloppy, I wonder how many rebels there are.'  
  
A gray armored Mandalor walked up behind Jango and spoke "Commander, if we can set a sequencer charge in this base's primary computer we can destroy it without much effort."  
  
"Very well, plant the charge and let's get out of here." Jango said looking to the newcomer.  
  
The gray armored soldier walked over to a computer and took out a black device, he started pressing a few buttons when a laser blast flew by Jango. Jango looked up to see more rebels attempting to snipe from the railings. Jango shot two with his dual blaster pistols. The gray armored Mandalore finished setting up the charge when he was hit by a blaster bolt. Two other Mandalores ran into the room and started firing at the rebels, Jango ran over to the fallen gray armored warrior. "Get out of here... Fett, this place... Won't be here... Much longer..." The gray armored soldier gave his last breath.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Shouted Jango. All of the Mandalores in the room fled into the caverns and after a minute they all got out of the tunnels. The army got to a safe distance when they heard an explosions and flames poured out of the cavern's mouth.  
  
"Mission accomplished, let's get out payment and get out of this system before the Jedi discover we're here." Jango said.  
  
***  
  
Agrula stood awaiting Jango in her office. "Welcome Commander of the Mandalorian army, I heard your victory."  
  
"It did go off with a bang, didn't it?" Jango joked. "Alright, I'm here for the money so we can leave this system."  
  
"Of course, it's already being loaded onto your transports, thank you for the help Mandalore." Agrula said.  
  
Jango just walked out of the office and returned to the transports, he activated Jaster's old Relic and the group of ships returned to the Huntress. Jango's first mission as a Commander was easier than he hoped it would be, but the casualties were minimal.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- 


	12. Chapter 12: The Tibanna Gas Pirates

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all related characters belong to Lucasfilm, and George Lucas. Star Wars: Bounty Hunter and all related characters belong to Lucasarts Entertainment Company.  
  
  
  
Introduction: Thank you for the constructive criticism and the review Essie Aster, I went back and changed what confusing tense things I could find, this is a past tense story. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 12: The Tibanna Pirates  
  
"Your career as a Commander is off to a good start Jango." Said the Captain of the Huntress "Commander Mereel would have been proud..." He finished.  
  
"What's our next assignment Captain?" Jango asked.  
  
The Captain looked at him for a moment then said "Well, there's some slight problems with a mining station at Bespin. Recently, space pirates boarded the station and have been taking any Tibanna gas that is produced there for their ships."  
  
Jango looked at him strangely "Why hasn't the Republic done anything?"  
  
  
  
"Are you forgetting Jango? The Republic doesn't have an army, it's people like us who do the dirty work. Anyway the head of the station managed to send a distress call, we're the closest people who can do something so, we're going to do something if you give the orders."  
  
  
  
Jango looked at the Captain thinking for a few moments "Very well, let's get everyone ready; let's liberate this station."  
  
***  
  
The Mandalorian army stood in the briefing room ready to take orders from their new Commander. Jango looked onto the crowd with Verok behind him seeing if everyone was there, after finishing he began "We have recieved a distress call from a mining station at Bespin, they're requesting help from any military force close enough to intercept. This mission is not going to be easy, some of you will have to stay behind to guard the ship while some of you will be boarding the station to eliminate pirates. We don't know if anyone else recieved this call, but if we manage to push off the attackers we may recieve an appropriate award for our time."  
  
  
  
Verok walked forward then spoke to the warriors "We have to be prepared for the worst. We don't know what ships these pirates have but expect Z-95 Headhunters in the fray of their fleet compliment. If they do have starfighters we should be able to take them down easily enough, it's any starships that pose the more significant threat, though I've seen the Huntress survive many fierce space battles so I doubt they will be able to take her down."  
  
As Verok finished Jango began again "I've split you all into two groups, Blade group will board the station which is the group I'm a part of, Avenger group will stay behind on the ship in case any boarding parties arrive, Verok will be one of these people. The list behind me will tell you what group you are a member of. We'll be boarding the station through the roof, now if everyone is ready; let's take down these pirates." The warriors cheered and everyone began preparing.  
  
As the Huntress began to enter hyperspace, Jango knew this mission would be far more dangerous than the last...  
  
***  
  
About three Mandalorian transports left the Huntress' hangar, the smaller Mandalorian ships launched nothing. Several pirate ships were already enroute to engage the Huntress. Jango looked out the window of his Relic praying that the Huntress would survive the assault. He returned to piloting the ship, the skies of Bespin were a pinkish red and had many clouds, while piloting he remembered the first time Jaster showed him the inside of this transport.  
  
***  
  
An eleven year old Jango stood in the small Relic class transport looking around the cockpit. 'So, this is Jaster's ship, not much...' Jango thought to himself.  
  
Jaster appeared in the doorway behind the observing Jango. "She may not look like much Jango, but this ship has survived a lot of firefights." Jaster said smiling at the curious boy.  
  
"Why didn't you use it when we went after the smugglers?" Jango asked.  
  
"I didn't want to risk being detected, the transport we used is not well known on Coruscant, making it a better choice than this ship, which has been seen by many."  
  
"Are you going to show me how to fly it some day Jaster?"  
  
Jaster laughed then said "Of course Jango, in fact this is probably the transport I'll pilot most of the time when we go out on missions."  
  
***  
  
Jango returned to the present and realized that he was not far from the mining station docking platform. He gently landed the Relic and the transports behind him did the same. Jango stepped out of the Relic and onto the landing platform, he watched the Mandalore transports open up and the warriors run out. Jango looked at them then shouted "Alright, we'll split up; kill anyone who shoots back, they are most likely pirates if they do." The army saluted in response and the attack began. All of the Mandalores except Jango activated their jetpacks and flew up to windows, breaking the windows they entered the building.  
  
Jango deciding not to make a big entrance just walked casually through the front door holding his two blaster pistols. Listening he heard blaster shots in the distance, the battle has begun. Jango ran around a corner and just dodged a blaster bolt, he fired back with one blaster killing the pirate. Another pirate snuck around the corner and fired at Jango, Jango somersalted to the side dodging the blaster bolt, and from the ground he fired both blasters hitting the pirate in the chest twice. Another one appeared around the corner, Jango jetpacked forward and when he landed activated his flamethrower, the pirate was caught in the flame and began running around screaming before falling on the cold metal floor still aflame. Jango slipped around the corner and fired a few shots at a couple waiting pirates.  
  
Jango quickly ran up a flight of stairs and ended up in the primary Tibanna mining pump area. A few workers looked up to see the silver armored Mandalore and surprised looks spreaded across their faces. Jango, ignoring the workers noticed pirates storm in on an upper catwalk, he aimed up and fired causing two to fall down, both fell into a stationary Tibanna canister. The others began firing at Jango, he activated his jetpack while shooting. He hit one of the pirates and they fell down into another Tibanna canister leaving two more pirates. Jango landed on the catwalk and shot one of the last pirates, the other dropped his blaster in shock. Jango walked over to him and picked him up by his shirt. Jango looked at him through his helmet and said "Pirate scum..." then threw him off the catwalk and into a Tibanna canister.  
  
Jango noticed the entrance to the station's primary office and walked torwards it, the door swooshed open and he walked in. There was one pirate in here with a female Twi'lek who looked like the head of the station. "So, you're one of those guys whose been causing trouble around here!" The pirate snarled.  
  
"I could say the same about you." Jango coldly said looking at the pirate. The pirate leader glared at Jango angrily and raised his blaster and fired at him. Jango somersalted to the side and fired a blaster shot at the pirate hitting him in the stomach. The pirate fell onto his knees letting out a cry of pain. Jango shot him again this time in the head and the pirate fell to the ground silenced.  
  
The Twi'Lek who was a light green and had a tentacle around the side of her head looked shocked, she looked at Jango "How can I thank you for all of this, sir?"  
  
"A reward in Republic credits is good enough, and maybe you could fill up our ship." Jango said casually then walked out the door. The female Twi'Lek just nodded in agreement and looked down to the dead pirate leader.  
  
***  
  
Aboard the Huntress Jango sat in his room when Verok walked in "Not bad Jango, a few thousend credits and Tibanna gas to fuel our ships." Verok looked at Jango who was sitting on his bed looking like he was thinking. Verok continued "Jaster would be proud you know..."  
  
Jango looked up to Verok snapping out of his trance and said "I know." Verok smiled and saluted then left the room. Jango went back to thinking about the future, and his deterimination to live up to Jaster, Jaster's father, and all Commanders before them. Jango laid down straight on his bed and gazed sideways out a window into the stars, they would be leaving the Bespin system soon.  
  
A good three years passed, Jango; now twenty one has been called the greatest Commander ever to lead the Mandalore clan, even Verok agreed to this. Jango gaining a sense of accomplishment for succeeding in his goal began to slowly relax, though he doubts the Jedi have given up looking for them, they could not have been that desperate considering or they would have found him and the clan many years ago...  
  
***  
  
A large brown bird shaped ship flew over Coruscant and in it sat a cold hearted killer. The man looked down at his computer screen, he pressed a button and a female computer voice said "Hefor Kerl, sex male, last seen Coruscant, wanted for multiple shop thefts and murders, wanted dead or alive, five thousend credits alive, twenty five hundred dead."  
  
The man moved closer to the computer screen a bit, the white haired Montross looked down at the computer screen and clenching his fist he began to chuckle. "I think I'll go for dead... After we discuss a certain matter..." he said in his deep voice then drove his ship torwards the urban planet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- 


	13. Chapter 13: Betrayal

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all related characters belong to Lucasfilm and George Lucas. Star Wars: Bounty Hunter and all related characters belong to Lucasarts Entertainment Company.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 13: Betrayal  
  
A three eyed Gran ran into a dark alleyway, he stopped at a dead end and looked behind him trying to catch his breath. Thinking he was safe the Gran let out a sigh of relief, then a rifle nozzle pushed against his head. "Well Kerl, you and I have a little business to discuss." A deep voice said in the darkness.  
  
The Gran looked at him with a frightened expression on his alien face. "I'll pay you anything! Just please don't kill me!" The Gran begged.  
  
"I just might let you live if you tell me who your boss is..." The voice said.  
  
"Ferod, Ferod Vion Governor of the city Beris on Galidraan!" The gran said in a frightened voice.  
  
The rifle fired and Hefor Kerl fell to the ground dead. "Thank you." Montross said stepping into what little light there was grinning.  
  
  
  
"Bounty Claimed, twenty five hundred Republic credits have been placed into your account." Montross' computer assistant said.  
  
Montross smiled as he pushed a few buttons. He pulled a lever and his ship entered hyperspace. While in hyperspace he said to himself "This Governor is just the man I've been looking for, corrupt and greedy... I think it's about time I settled an old score..."  
  
***  
  
"Governor Vion, are you sure you don't need any escort?" Said a worried Berisian officer.  
  
Vion, a tall man with an aged face and gray hair replied with "Non- sense, this late at night no one is out, don't worry about me I'll get home in one piece." The officer looked at him worriedly, nodded his head and went back into a small structure. The Governor began his journey home.  
  
After about five minutes of walking a deep voice called out to him from the darkness "Governor Vion."  
  
The Governor jumped in surprise and stepped slowly away from the darkness. "Whose there!?" The Governor shouted.  
  
"No need to be afraid, I know all about you Vion, how you've been behind several assassinations and thefts..."  
  
"What!? How do you-" Ferod whispered loudly but was cut off by the mysterious voice.  
  
"Let's just say I'll keep it all a secret if you do me a little favor. Trust me, there is also something worth your while in this as well."  
  
"Well then stranger, let's hear it." The Governor said folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"I'm sure you know about the Mandalore clan who is responsible for the death of a Senator from Chandrilla ten years ago?"  
  
The Governor looked into the darkness confused for a moment then looking like he remembered something he said "Oh yes, yes. I remember now, but they have done a few good things since then..."  
  
"None the less, the Jedi still want to put an end to their chaotic existance..." The voice added.  
  
"Well then, what do you want me to do about it?" The Governor asked.  
  
An arm reached out and pulled the Governor into the darkness a little then the voice said "Start a fake revolution, a big one that their Commander will find worth their time. Then, inform the Jedi, it's really that simple Governor..." The voice said.  
  
"And what is in this for me?" The Governor asked.  
  
"Why, the fact I won't tell anyone of your previous crimes, including assassination, slavery, and theft, and you will be partially responsible for the destruction of the Mandalores, you will be praised Vion; trust me."  
  
"Very well, how do you propose I start this revolution, stranger? And how do you know the Jedi will come? They might not be after the Mandalores anymore..."  
  
"Oh trust me, they still want to stop the Mandalores, as for the revolution; there will be no revolution, it's all a set up in case you haven't noticed..." The voice said letting go of the Governor.  
  
"Wait, who are you?" The Governor asked, there was no answer. Ferod looked into the darkness for a minute, shook his head and continued walking home thinking about what this stranger said, and if he can really trick both the Mandalores and the Jedi.  
  
***  
  
Jango walked to the bridge of the Huntress after recieving word of a high paying job. As he walked in the Captain was there to greet him. "Commander Fett, a revolution has started on the planet of Galidraan, the Governor of the city of Beris has given us a job offer to take care of the rebellion. Fifty thousend credits for this job Commander."  
  
"Very well then Captain, set course and prepare the troops. We'll take care of this rebellion." Jango said calmly.  
  
***  
  
The legendary Mace Windu sat in the council room with a host of other Jedi Masters discussing the Galidraan situation, Mace Windu was the first to speak "A Governor on Galidraan has sent us word that the Mandalores are on their way after sending threats to the city of Beris..."  
  
Yoda looked to Windu and said "Not right this is, something strange about this message I sense..."  
  
Jedi Master Count Dooku and his latest Padawan, a young female human with brown hair who stood about 5'8" stood in the center of the council room as well. Dooku spoke up "We should investigate this matter anyway, the Mandalore name puts many innocent people into a state of fear. We cannot allow this to continue."  
  
"Propose to defend Beris do you Dooku?" Yoda said giving a questioning stare.  
  
"Dooku, as right as you may be something is not right about this." Mace Windu said.  
  
"I agree with my master, we should stop these scum once and for all!" said Dooku's young apprentice agressivly.  
  
"Calm yourself Komari." Dooku said.  
  
"Decide we must, what the Governor says true could be..." Yoda said staring down at the floor.  
  
Mace Windu also gazed down at the floor for a moment then spoke up "Very well Dooku, gather what Jedi you need and travel to Galidraan at once, whether the Governor's words are true or not we have been searching for this mercenary clan a while now..."  
  
"More important things we have to do, go now Dooku, take care of these murderers you will." Yoda said pointing at Dooku.  
  
"Of course, I shall travel there immediatly..." Dooku said bowing. His Padawan Komari Vosa mimicked this and followed him out the door.  
  
***  
  
A dozen Jedi transports approached the planet Galidraan at a fast speed, six large transports landed on ground based landing pads within a matter of minutes while six transports remained in orbit.  
  
Count Dooku and Komari Vosa stepped out of their transport. "We're going to crush these fools!" Vosa said clenching her fist.  
  
"Calm yourself my Padawan, leave your emotional unstableness behind, you must not be tempted by the dark side." Dooku said as they walked into the streets of Beris.  
  
***  
  
The Huntress and the smaller Mandalorian transports exited hyperspace, Jango stood ready in the hangar not realizing that he was walking straight into a trap...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- 


	14. Chapter 14: Battle at Galidraan

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all related characters belong to Lucasfilm and George Lucas. Star Wars: Bounty Hunter and all related characters belongs to Lucasarts Entertainment Company.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 14: Battle at Galidraan  
  
The entire Mandalorian army exited their transports on the outskirts of Beris, which was a sandy region with a few rocks, the sand was shining brightly in the sun but the helmets that the warriors wore seemed to reduce the glare. "Alright boys, let's move out." Jango shouted tilting his head to the side so he was able to look at his men behind him. They all saluted then the mercenary army moved in. After a couple minutes the large gates of Beris stood in view, and in the front of them dozens of people, humans and aliens alike standing; waiting for something.  
  
The leader who was wearing a brown outfit and wore a brown cape stepped to the front of the idle group. Count Dooku looked at the oncoming Mandalores and shouted "Mercenary clan of the Mandalores, you are all wanted for commiting multiple crimes against the free people of the Republic. You are ordered to stand down and surrender to the Jedi Council, or be destroyed."  
  
Jango and his army looked at the people who called themselves Jedi. Jango heard many whispers behind him, he never fought Jedi before. Two familure faces appeared beside him, Daris and Verok in their armor. They looked at Jango with worried expressions under their faces. 'We're not going to give up without a fight.' Jango thought to himself. He turned around and faced his troops and shouted, "Listen to me men, you followed me these three years the same you followed Jaster Mereel when he was in command. Now we're being ordered to surrender without a fight; if we just surrender we would go down in shame! I say we fight until the very end! At least in fighting we actually may have a chance and not end up prisoners of the Jedi!" Jango's troops looked at him then gave out cries of enthusiasm, they were ready to engage the Jedi in combat, the most challenging foes they have ever faced.  
  
Dooku looked upon the mercenary army in surprise, he wasn't expecting them to fight. He looked Vosa to see she was smiling, hoping for a battle. 'Looks like my experiment is working, she could become a powerful ally when the time comes...' Dooku thought to himself. Dooku after closing his thoughts on the subject shouted out to the Mandalores "Very well, if you choose death then we shall give it to you." All of the Jedi took out their lightsabers and activated them.  
  
Jango and his following warriors took out their blasters and blaster rifles, then they all shouted war cries and started firing at the Jedi. The Jedi easily blocked the incoming bolts and ran straight at the mercenaries. Jango looked at Daris who seemed to be firing at random, could he be panicking? Jango thought to himsef. Daris activated his jetpack and flew forward into the heat of the battle. He fired at one Jedi killing him, Vosa noticed Daris' mistake on getting close and ran over to him swinging her lightsabers wildly. Daris looked back and reacted too late, Vosa swung one of her lightsabers at his torso and both his upper and bottom half hit the sand. The young Jedi then ran even further into the crowd swinging her lightsaber wildly killing at least six more Mandalores while laughing.  
  
Jango was too busy fighting off Jedi to realize that his men were being slaughtered all around him. He aimed his blaster at one Jedi's back when all of the sudden he was flung to the side and into a large rock by an invisible force. He got up and gazed into the battle, he saw Verok fighting the young female Jedi, then he saw her decapitate him. Verok's head fell onto the sand followed by the rest of his aged body. Jango then noticed there were no more Mandalores alive... He felt dizzy and weak from his crash, he tried to get up but failed. Jango fell to the ground and the world went black.  
  
A figure stood in the shadows behind a large rock climb and smiled at the battle, the figure had cloth attached to his back that blowed in the wind. The lone figure turned around and walked away from the sight of the slaughter.  
  
***  
  
The battle in space was also won by the Jedi, the stationary transports fired ion cannon blasts at the unsuspecting Huntress and it's escorts. The blue bolts hit the Huntress and the systems inside started going down, the turbo laser turrets started firing at the transports but the blue bolts kept on coming and after a few moments the Huntress' shots stopped coming. The Jedi transports boarded the ship and slaughtered or captured everyone.  
  
***  
  
Jango opened his eyes and found himself in a holding cell. The Governor of Beris stood sitting on a chair not far from the bed Jango was laying on. "Well, it seems you have finally woken up." The Governor said frowning at the fallen warrior. Jango now wore what seemed to be light blue prison clothes, his armor was no where to be seen.  
  
"Where am I?" Jango asked not remembering much of what happened.  
  
The Governor, who was wearing black clothes looked to the ground and said "You are in a prison, in my city of Beris, I am Governor Ferod Vion, a couple Jedi found you lying out there in the sand still alive. Your clan is destroyed and your starships were captured by the Jedi."  
  
Jango looked at the Governor and an angered look filled his eyes. "You're the one who set us up!" Jango shouted.  
  
"You're in no condition to be raising your voice Mandalore, don't even bother with threats."  
  
"So, what are you going to do? Kill me?" Jango asked glaring angrily at the Governor.  
  
"No, but before you find out we have some matters to discuss." The Governor said while taking out a truth-serum needle. Jango tried to move but just felt pain when he did. The Governor walked over and drove the shot into his arm." Jango let out a cry of pain, the Governor stepped back and returned to his chair placing the needle in a pocket.  
  
"Tell me, what is your name?" The Governor asked.  
  
Jango tried to remain silent but he couldn't "Jango Fett..." He said.  
  
"Well, Fett; are there any more Mandalore scum out there?"  
  
"...No..." Jango said.  
  
"What was your role in the clan?"  
  
"Commander..."  
  
"Well, very interesting, I would think that the Commander would have went down fighting with his men and not run away."  
  
"I didn't run." Jango said closing his eyes.  
  
The Governor just looked at the relaxing Jango. "Yes, you should rest. The Jedi have placed your fate into my hands, and I have decided on what your fate shall be. I've given you a life sentence of slavery, you'll report to the primary slave site starting tomorrow morning, you'll be digging out the metal we need to build slave ships. That's how we earn our keep out here, don't worry about your armor or your old Relic, I've added them to my personal collection in my mansion. Farewell Jango Fett." As the Governor finished he got up, a guard opened the door, as soon as he left the door swooshed down and locked itself. Jango fell asleep not looking forward to tomorrow, let alone the rest of his life.  
  
***  
  
Dooku and his apprentice stood before the Jedi Council back on Coruscant. "The Mandalores have all been eliminated." Dooku said to the council.  
  
"Well, that's one less threat in the galaxy." Mace Windu said looking to the ground.  
  
"I think it's about time I took the trials, don't you agree master Dooku?" Vosa said speaking up and looking at Dooku.  
  
Windu and Yoda looked at each other and then Yoda said "During that battle much anger and hate in you I felt; Your emotions and anger cloud your judgement, a Jedi you cannot be."  
  
"I agree with Master Yoda," Windu started "You're too unstable and unpredictable to take the final trials. Time and again you've gone against the Jedi Order and even your master to do what you see fit. We'll decide if we should give you another chance, as of now we cannot determine your future. You are to stay inside the Jedi Temple until further notice."  
  
Dooku looked at his Padawan unsurprised and said "Well, I tried to teach her, but she failed to learn."  
  
"Teach her no further Dooku," Yoda started "Much anger and fear I sense in her." He finished.  
  
Komari Vosa looked at her master, he just looked down at the floor. Enraged Vosa stormed out of the Council room, all of the council members did not seem surprised by this action.  
  
Vosa who was walking through the hallways of the Jedi temple thought to herself 'I'll prove myself to them... I'll show them I'm ready!'  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- 


	15. Chapter 15: The Clan War

Disclaimer: Star Wars, Jango Fett and all related characters belong to Lucasfilm and George Lucas. Star Wars: Bounty Hunter and all related characters belong to Lucasarts.  
  
Introduction: Essie: Chandrilla came from Rebellion but I believe it was in other sources as well. Every other planet name was mentioned in the movies (Well Anoat was in ESB and Dark Forces), except Galidraan which is just mentioned in Jango's Bounty Hunter bio. Also I know Dooku was a political idealist, it's just that since he hasn't played that big of a role I haven't added anything about his opinion on the Republic in yet, but there will be more about that in this chapter.  
  
This story shall be ending soon and I've been thinking about novelizing Bounty Hunter for you people who are'nt into video games or just don't like the gameplay, we'll see. I'll deffinately be more descriptive in that if I do it because I won't be concerned about screwing up the continuity with inaccurate descriptions. Anyway, this chapter will give you some background on the Mandalores as it is mostly flashbacks from Jango's point of view, also more about Dooku and Vosa; not much however since this is a Jango story, not Dooku or Vosa. Also I know all about the Open Seasons comic, but that was an action tale; this is a drama which has more character development than the comic series did. This is my version of Jango's past. Also, I edited some of the previous chapters past nine a bit dialogue-wise, like in Chapter 13 Montross speaks more about his plans making it sound less confusing, and well; cheesy, also the dialogue between the council and Dooku in 14 was changed to tell the reader a bit more on why Vosa was denied the final trials. Not an awful lot was changed in the chapters though.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Chapter 15: The Clan War  
  
Apprentice Komari Vosa and Jedi Master Count Dooku stood inside a small room within the large Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Komari walked back and fourth impatiently and spoke "Why are you listening to the Jedi Council anyway master!?" She turned around and looked outside a window overviewing the urban world of Coruscant below. "You said yourself that you think the Republic is corrupt!" she finshed.  
  
"The Republic is corrupt my young Padawan, there is no doubt about that. The Jedi Order is indeed pawns of the Republic and I have my own plans, I already have plans to leave the Jedi."  
  
"Then what will happen to me!?" Komari shouted.  
  
"We'll see when the time comes, calm yourself." Dooku said looking at Vosa.  
  
Komari Vosa looked at her master angered, she walked torwards the door and Dooku quickly asked "Where do you think you are going?"  
  
Komari looked back at him and said "To prove myself." As she finished she walked out of the room, as the door shut Dooku looked at it, then gazed out the window. 'The experiment is going along nicely, she will make an excellent ally in the future. Or perhaps I should have killed her? She may not be as loyal an apprentice as Qui-Gon was, but she'll do. Unless I made a mistake, time will tell.' Dooku thought to himself and smiled.  
  
Vosa entered the hangar of the temple to see two male human Jedi prepping up a transport. She walked over to them and asked "Where are you two going?"  
  
One of the Jedi said "Baltizaar, the people there are under attack by some mysterious cult called the Bando Gora I believe. We're being entrusted in saving those innocent people."  
  
"You'll need some help then, I'm going as well." Komari said.  
  
"Well, we've don't know much about you; but I guess the council wouldn't mind some extra help." The Jedi replied.  
  
"Very well then, let's go." Komari said smiling.  
  
***  
  
It was late night on Galidraan, Jango could not sleep. He kept waking up from nightmares about that fateful battle that occured yesterday, and the Governor's treachery, he sold them out just for the money and fame probably... Jango's face gave an angered look as he thought about the Governor, when he got off this rock he knew he would personally kill him. As he laid on his metal 'bed' he thought about the Mandalorian clan, it's past with the Death Watch, and how he was the one to cause it's destruction...  
  
***  
  
A younger Jango, about twelve was sweating after finishing a day of training with Daris. He walked down the hallway and arrived at a room, he pressed a button on the side and it opened up. He stepped into a good sized room with a few holographic pictures on the walls. The room itself was a typical metallic silver and the cold metal floor was a bit of a dark gray, there was not much in this room, which was surprising since it belonged to Jaster Mereel. Jaster walked into the main room from another, he looked at Jango who turned his gaze away from the pictures to Jaster. "What do you need Jango?" Jaster asked.  
  
Jango looked as if he was hesitating for a moment then said "I want to know more about the war with the Death Watch." Jaster looked at Jango surprised at this question, he never thought that Jango would want to hear about the war's past.  
  
He looked at Jango then after a few moments of thinking said "Alright, where should I begin then? Sit down, this may take a while." As Jaster said this Jango sat down in a chair nearby.  
  
Jaster said down on his bed and started his explaining "My father told me that the Clan War between the Mandalores and the Death Watch began when the Death Watch was new. Before my father Dergiss was given command of the Mandalores there was a Commander named Narix Korin, some of the clan members said he was in league with the Death Watch. Anyway, at the time my father was second in command of the army, him and Korin were very close friends and trusted each other like brothers. At first the Mandalores just viewed the Death Watch as another competitor for business, during one of the missions though, the Death Watch appeared out of nowhere and opened fire upon the Mandalores."  
  
Jango looked at Jaster and asked "Korin didn't expect a rival to just open fire?"  
  
Jaster responded with "No, normally we don't fight our rivals unless they are the ones we are after." Jaster took a deep breath and said "Alright where were we? The Death Watch Commander at the time declared open war against us, he thought the Mandalores were a threat to them. That's where it all began, later on when my father and Korin were on a stealth mission; Korin reavealed his true affiliation. He led Dergiss straight into an ambush."  
  
***  
  
"Hurry up Dergiss, we have to get the intelligence and go." Narix Korin, dressed in a gray armor with a black visor border on his helmet said.  
  
Dergiss, dressed in a dark blue armor with a red visor border on his helmet said "Im coming." The two Mandalorians trekked up a narrow path going straight up a tall mountain. As they reached the top Dergiss looked ahead to see dozens of black armored figures aim their blaster rifles at the duo. "They knew we were coming!" Dergiss said surprised.  
  
"Correction, they knew you were coming old friend." Narix said turning around and pointing a blaster at Dergiss.  
  
***  
  
"What happened then?" Jango asked.  
  
"I don't know, my father never told me what happened at that battle, but he said he killed Korin and was runner up for the next Mandalore Commander. A young Mandalore at the time who is now the leader of the Death Watch, Farik Goron was jealous."  
  
Jango asked yet another question "What happened?"  
  
Jaster looked at Jango for a few moments and then continued...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- 


	16. Chapter 16: Exile

Disclaimer: I think you know the drill by now.  
  
Introduction: This chapter will complete the short history section as well as introduce the upcoming climax of the story, it all ends soon. As for some continuity errors, I reccommend people who read Chapter 14 when the Battle with Montross existed to re-read, I had to take it out because Jango never knew Montross was on Galidraan (Whether he actually was or wasn't is never actually clear.) There was also a short space battle added; anyway, time to continue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 16: Exile  
  
Jaster looked at Jango and continued his story, "My father returned alone, he told his comrades about the setup but not what happened to the Death Watch, I doubt he took them all down, probably just a few then he escaped. To continue, he was given command of the Mandalores, this made a hotshot comrade of Dergiss' very upset, Goron was considered one of the best at the time, he managed to slay many Death Watch in the first battle with the rival clan. Then came the day his jealousy took over and he tried to kill my father. It was a mission on the remote world of Danuta..."  
  
***  
  
It was late at night on the rocky suraface of Danuta, Dergiss stood proud in his armor and voiced over his helmet communicator "Goron, Nexis; after the main attack begins we're going to sneak into the main base, come to my coordinates when possible..."  
  
A few affermatives were voiced over his listening device.  
  
The army of the Mandalores ran forward over the rocky surface of Danuta, their armor shined in the moonlight. The land then lit up with red, orange, and yellow as blaster and blaster rifle shots appeared in all directions, the battle began.  
  
"Heavy resistance Commander!" A blue armored Mandalore with a purple helmet visor border, Nexis; said running up to Dergiss.  
  
Dergiss nodded and said "These pirates are a viscious bunch, let's move out."  
  
The three warriors raided the base and fought off many rifle wielding pirates until they finally reached the storage room. "Alright Commander, any brilliant ideas for getting this stuff out?" Goron asked mockingly.  
  
"I'm not going to start with you again Farik, let's just get these crates out of here so we can bring them back to their rightful owners."  
  
"To hell with your orders Mereel!" Goron shouted and raised his blaster rifle then fired a shot at Dergiss purposly missing.  
  
Dergiss who barely flinched raised both of his blaster pistols and shouted "What do you think you are doing Goron!?"  
  
Nexis raised his blaster rifle as well and aimed it at Goron. Goron fired again but Mereel quickly jumped out of the way and pulled back a switch on one of his blasters and fired a blue round blast at Farik, Farik fell to the ground. "Great, now we have to carry the traitor and the crates..." Nexis said.  
  
***  
  
"What happened then?" Jango asked Jaster.  
  
"Well, my father put Goron on trial and banished him from the Mandalores. Goron found the Death Watch and I assume killed the leader at the time and replaced him as Commander. Then came a battle on the rocky world of Fest..."  
  
***  
  
"Let's go, the Death Watch are here; I know it!" Dergiss shouted to his squad that was following him very closely. On a tall rocky ledge stood a lone figure cloaked in shadows he raised a blaster rifle and aimed at straight torwards Dergiss and pulled the trigger.  
  
Dergiss fell to the ground with a large blaster burn in the front of his armor. His followers looked all around searching for the sniper and when they did see him he was already running away. "Commander!" Shouted one of the warriors in the front as he ran over to check Dergiss' pulse. "He's dead..." He said a few moments later.  
  
***  
  
"Why didn't the Death Watch fall there?" Jango asked.  
  
"They got away, the Mandalores defeated them causing a retreat, they fled along with Goron who had the only rifle capable of sniping, that was seen anyway. I was twenty one at the time, I was in Command of another squad when they sent me a transmission saying my father was killed. He chose me to be his successor, and I've been in command ever since... Anyway, all of this talk about betrayal and death is making me tired, you should be getting to bed yourself Jango."  
  
"All right, good night Jaster." Jango said.  
  
"Good night Jango." Jaster replied.  
  
***  
  
Jango thought about how Goron gained vengance upon Dergiss for banishing him, and even took it out on his son Jaster... Jango also wondered if Montross could be after a similar goal, it wasn't long after this he fell into a deep sleep...  
  
"Wake up scum!" Shouted a guard kicking Jango waking him up instantly from the hard and cold metal surface of the prison cell. Jango got up rubbing where the guard kicked him and walked over to the cell exit not saying a word, he knew that if he did it would only make things worse...  
  
Two years passed, two years of working non-stop all day, having short sleeping periods at night, and being beat constantly. For two years Jango grew more cold and angry as he regained his strength and began plotting how he would escape and reclaim what was rightfuly his as well as seek vengance for himself and his fallen Mandalorian comrades...  
  
***  
  
Montross sat in his ship smirking, during the two years after the battle at Galidraan he became one of the most feared bounty hunters in the galaxy, he got a sick and twisted thrill out of watching his prey beg for mercy and denying them it. He didn't know that his old enemy Jango was still alive, he put the events on Galidraan far behind him not caring about his treachory. He pressed a few buttons and selected another target to hunt, his computer gave the profile details and he entered hyperspace.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- 


	17. Chapter 17: Redemption

Disclaimer: As before, you know the drill by now.  
  
Introduction: The story draws to a close in this chapter, but there will be a follow up in my novelization of the Lucasarts Playstation 2 and Gamecube video game Star Wars: Bounty Hunter, so it's not over yet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 17: Redemption  
  
"Get back to work you slacker!" Shouted a large muscular human who then kicked Jango who was practicly wearing rags. Jango fell onto the dirt and dropped the minerals he was carrying. Jango knew he had to get out of this hell, he got up while he picked up his fallen minerals, he then continued along his previous path. The rest of the day went by quickly to Jango's relief, tomorrow he would get out of here; after two long miserable years of endless work, pain, and regaining his strength he would escape this torture and seek vengance upon his captors.  
  
Jango was already up by the time the door to his cell opened, hidden in the corner he glared at the entering guard. He held this off long enough, it was now or never. He snuck up behind the brown cloth dressed guard who was walking over to the empty prison bed and bashed him hard in the back of the head. The guard fell to the ground dropping his blaster rifle. Jango picked it up and held on to it tightly, it was a while since he held any form of weapon. Jango ran out of the cell and looked around quickly for any other guards, seeing none he ran torwards the exit. "What the!?" A lone guard defending the exit said.  
  
Jango shot him before he could do anything and exited the detention block. Listening he heard footsteps hitting the metallic floor nearby, he quickly looked up to see a metal grating, he fired a blaster shot blowing the grating open and climbed in, the footsteps became more rapid and two guards appeared and looked into the grating. "I think we have an escapee on our hands, sound the alarm!" One of the guards shouted.  
  
Jango crawled through the vents as an alarm suddenly began to sound, they knew someone escaped and now everyone knew. He crawled faster to see daylight at the end of the ventilation shaft, he fired a shot at the grating and it blew open. He looked down, it looked safe enough so he crawled out of the shaft and leaped down to the street alley. 'I've got to find the Governor's mansion!' Jango thought to himself.  
  
It was early morning, not too many people wandered the streets this early, Jango quickly ran down the streets, looking behind himself he saw guards storming out of the Detention Center. The tall white buildings cast a dark shadow onto the streets during sun rise. Jango saw a large building up ahead that looked like where his Governor friend would be living.  
  
Jango climbed a tree next to a stone wall surrounding the mansion perimiter and jumped over the wall landing on some grass with a loud thud. He quietly traversed the outter perimiter and climbed the mansion walls by plantlife growing on it. He jumped into the mansion through a window he found open while climbing, he then exited the room and began hunting for the Governor.  
  
Governor Vion, who just got up from a deep sleep was gathering some clothes he thought he would wear today. As he was doing this the door to his room hissed open. "What, who dares to enter-" Vion said turning around to face Jango. "You!" Vion managed to squeak out while panicking.  
  
"You owe me a lot of payback Governor, and I plan on taking my payment with your life." Jango said, as he finished he walked over to the Governor and punched him in the face. The Governor fell on to the ground face first. As he was trying to get up Jango kicked him down again. He crawled over to the window and sat up, looking at Jango he asked "What do you want Fett!?"  
  
"My armor, my ship, my retribution." Jango said as he aimed his blaster at the Governor and fired. Jango then looked around the room for a key card to enter Vion's little museum and hit the jackpot when he looked on his corpse. Taking the card he ran downstairs past the panicking servants and inserted the key card into a door, inside he saw what rightfully belonged to him...  
  
A few minutes later Jango Fett stood once again wearing his millenium silver armor and holding his two blasters, he boarded Jaster Mereel's old relic and started the engines, aiming the Relic at a wall he fired a couple charged shots blowing a hole in the side of the mansion big enough for the Relic to escape. He fled from Galidraan as fast as he could, he had to think of something, he decided to visit the Mos Eiesley Space Port on the desert world of Tatooine, maybe there in the company of other fugitives he could think of something...  
  
***  
  
It was late noon on Tatooine 'Big Spaceport...' Jango thought to himself as he exited a hangar. The city was large and littered with stone buildings, and sand was everywhere. As he looked onto the crowds Jango thought he saw someone that looked familure 'Could that be? No, it's impossible...' He thought to himself.  
  
After a few more minutes of walking around he heard a deep voice say "Well well, look who it is... Fancy meeting you here Fett."  
  
Jango quickly spun around to face the speaker, Montross... "You! What are you doing here!?"  
  
"Hey, it's a free galaxy isn't it old buddy? I'm here hunting someone, you're lucky I got over my anger torwards you Jango, otherwise I'd kill you right here and now.."  
  
"A bounty hunter!?" Jango said back in a surprised tone.  
  
"As fast as always, it's been a while since I had a good fight with you Fett; but I have work to do. Stay out of my way and I'll let you live, get in my way and there will be no mercy." Montross said, as he finished he walked away a few rags on his back blowing in the wind. Jango remembered his occasional fights with Montross back when they were Mandalores, he never got along with Montross, but like Jaster once said; no one did.  
  
'A bounty hunter, that sounds like a good profession for someone like me...' Jango thought to himself, he knew it would be a tough job but it would help him make a living, after all; he was just a simple man trying to make his way in the harsh universe...  
  
***  
  
Komari Vosa was thought dead by the council, this played right into Count Dooku's hand who resigned from the Jedi Order almost a year ago. His experiment has gone well so far, Vosa would become a powerful ally to him if she was allowed to regain her power, Dooku could have killed her but he chose not to, he saw no reason; everything was going as he planned, or so he thought...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
END 


End file.
